


❝รƭ૨เ૮ƭℓყ ƭεαɱɱαƭεร❞

by ReesieReese (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AfroAsian Male Character, Aggressive Midoriya Izuku, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is A Volleyball Dork, Bakudeku - Freeform, Bakudeku Shippers Will Hate Me, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Basic Blonde Bitch Utsushima Camie, Bisexuality, Cheek Kiss From Someone Who Isn't Izuku's Boyfriend, College Student Together With Highschool Student, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Language, Fujioka Reo Is AfroAsian, Gay Midoriya Izuku, Haiba Lev is Obnoxious, Hinata Shouyou is Named Pervert, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, If You Can't Stomach Things Like This Don't Open The Story... Just Don't Do It, Izuku Isn't Taking Anyones Shit, Izuku Will Throw Hands, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Kuroo Tetsurou Gets Punched In The Balls, M/M, Making Out, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Tease, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Not Beta Read, Not That Everyone Blonde Is Basic... Just Camie.., Older Bakugou Katsuki, Out of Character Midoriya Izuku, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Please Don't Hate Me, Second Year Kaminari Denki, Second Year Kirishima Eijirou, Second Year Sero Hanta, Second Year Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexually confused Bakugou Katsuki, Shitty Things Done By The Author, Short Midoriya Izuku, Snarky Midoriya Izuku, Tanaka Ryuunosuke Being an Idiot, Third Year Bakugou Katsuki, Third Year Monoma Neito, Third Year Todoroki Shouto, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Underage Drinking, Volleyball AU, Volleyball Dorks in Love, We need more black folks in BNHA, at some point they get together, you guys will hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ReesieReese
Summary: Current Title: ❝รƭ૨เ૮ƭℓყ ƭεαɱɱαƭεร❞Old Title: "รεƭ αɳ∂ รρเҡε"°•°•°•°•°•°By: ReesieReese°•°•°•°•°•°Yueii Highschool, known for it's smart students and amazing volleyball club, it's a new year and new kids are coming to school, but one comes to school a week late, and now he's being recruited?This dancer, and fight style artist, was now going back to volleyball after returning back to Japan. His captain in love with him as he dates another, he can't just escape from drama, can he?So what happens when he ends up kissing him?What happens when... he can no longer refuse his own feelings?Why does he keep getting into trouble with guys?Breakups suck... but he has to do it at some point...°•°•°•°•°•°Contains:•Cursing•BoyXBoy (Yaoi)•Out Of Character characters(I do not own the characters. Just the plot)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Original Male Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), past Bakugou Katsuki/Utsushimi Camie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

"Good-morning guys!" Yelled two over excited boys as they ran into the clubroom, being greeted by the harshest glare ever from their captain. 

"It's way too early for a couple of fucktards like yourselves to be making this much noise. Shut the hell up." The blonde ruby-eyed boy spoke coldly, placing his uniform shorts on. 

"Sorry cap!" They saluted, Tetsutetsu Tetsutestu and Kirishima Eijiro, they both filled up the blocker position, Eijiro and Tetsutetsu both standing at six feet. They were an odd pair of friends, but they honestly were exactly alike, same birthday, same way of describing things as "manly", same spiky hair but completely different colors. Both second years. 

"Why such a bad attitude, ay Bakugo?" Kaminari Denki, questioned, he filled the spiker position, standing at five foot eleven, he had a very laid back attitude but he was a complete idiot, a second year. 

"Don't call me that you dunce." Katsuki Bakugo, filling up the defense and serving specialist position as the captain, standing at six foot four, he was smart but had the worst attitude, he was a third year. 

"That's not very heroic of you, Bakugo" Sero Hanta joked, filling the middle blocker position, standing at six foot one. He was an idiot just like his bestfriend, but he wasn't as dumb, in fact he was pretty smart when he tried, he was a second year. 

"Can you all quiet down?" Todoroki Shoto asked, filling the setter position, standing at six foot two, he was pretty quiet, in fact he was one of the most serious on the team, he was second in his class compared to Bakugo, he was a third year. 

"Yes everyone! It is too early for your nonsense!" Iida Tenya scolded, filling the wing spiker position, standing at six foot one, he was strict and kept the team in check at times, he was a third year. 

"I just want to know why we all have to be up at this devil hour?" Shinso Hitoshi grumbled, he filled the libero position, standing at five foot ten, he was the most unenergetic person you could ever meet, an insomniac, he was a first year. 

"Oh stop whining already, we're here now, end of story." Monoma Neito scowled, he filled the spiker position along with Kaminari standing at five foot eleven and a half, he was the annoying kazoo kid as Bakugo calls him, was way too smug, and was a third year as well. 

This was Yueii High Boy's Volleyball team, it might've been the third day of school,but they sure as hell were already getting into their schedule. 

* * *

_The thudding footsteps of a first year could be heard throughout the mildly crowded hallways. Shinso let out a yawn as their teacher continued the lesson. That was until the doors slammed open to reveal a boy. The class leaned forward to get a look at him, only to quickly sit down._

_"Ah yes, it's you. Your apparently that exchange student from America? You're late." She spoke in fluent english, turning towards him as he hadn't opened the door yet._

_"I speak perfect Japanese, there is no need for that, after all Japanese is my native tounge." The teen spoke, and indeed did he speak fluent Japanese. "I apologize about my tardiness," he continued walking in._

_Shinso's eyes had widened as he saw who the voice belonged to, and might he say if he didn't hear their voice before they walked in, he would have assumed they were a girl. He was wearing a red sweatshirt crop top and white shorts that tied at the sides to reveal freckled thighs with white thick-soled boots._

_He had a tress of green curls and a face full of freckles, with the biggest sparkling green eyes you would ever see. He was curvy just like a girl with a small waist and wide hips... he was really fucking cute-_

_"Go ahead an introduce yourself to the class." Ms. Chiyo told him, to which he turned to look at the group of students._

_"I'm Midoriya Izuku, pleasure to meet you all." He gave them a small white toothed smile._

_"You done eye fucking them yet?" Asked a voice to his right._

"What?" He asked, turning his gaze to Monoma. 

"You were staring at the kid over there for a while, who are they?" The blonde boy continued, at this point their whole table was quiet and staring at him, his whole team. 

"I-I wasn't staring at them." He fibbed, turning his head the other way. 

"You literally were looking at them for the past 5 minutes." Kaminari put in, leaning on his hand. 

"I was not." 

"God eyebags, who even is that kid?" Bakugo asked him. 

"He's in my class, apparently he's an exchange student from America and had come late. He's fluent in Japanese though." The indigo haired boy explained. 

"Shinso, was it?" Came a voice behind him, the whole table completely froze as Hitoshi robotically turned around to look at the boy who said his name. 

"U-uh, yes." The boy stuttered. 

"You forgot your notebook in class today, I noticed you rushed out and sorta grabbed it for you." Izuku continued, taking a book out if his bag, handing it to the boy. "Also, if you're done eyeing me, I'll be on my way now." He finished before walking away. 

"He went from nice to sassy in a matter of seconds." Sero joked. 

"Damn though... he's hot." Tetsutetsu said out loud. 

"Shut the fuck up." Bakugo glared at him. 

"It's not like it wasn't true." Kaminari put in. 

"I would have expected more from you all." Iida shook his head. 

* * *

Izuku was completely late. 

So now he was in the halls running, he was called to the office to retrieve the rest of his schedule and finaly was off to his Gym class, of course the principals office had to be near the third year classrooms. 

Turning the corner towards the stairs, he was met with a scowl as the two colided... well almost did. If it wasn't for his reflexes, he quickly jumped onto the stairwell railing, running on it before leaping down the rest of the stairs, and boy did he miss the feeling of flying already, he rolled into a landing before sprinting off again, missing the bewildered look of the blue-eyed boy. 

As he got into the locker rooms, he wasn't out of breath or panting or anything as there were still a few boys still there, not paying attention to the stares he got, he walked over towards his new locker before putting in the code, having it open in mere seconds. 

He felt uncomfortable getting undressed in front of boys, two years ago there was an incident where he was sexually harassed by this one kid while he was putting his clothes back on. After that his mother had him take tons of self defense and martial arts classes, now he's learning how to use weapons in case he finds himself in trouble while in public. 

Izuku hated the stares. 

He always loathed how girly and feminine he looked at times because it was said so often. And then he's gay, has a popular instagram and everything, but that fact didn't come without hell following along. Words like "faggot" and "slut" were thrown around, he was accused multiple times of getting plastic surgery that people began to hate on him for "getting the surgery" at such a young age. 

Fuck them. 

He slammed his locker shut before walking into the gymnasium. People's eyes lingering too long on somewhere below the waistline. Some of them giving him winks and cat whistling while the girls had looked at him with anger for something he could not control. 

"Alright then! Since it's only been a week in school, we'll playing basketball today. Boys get onto teams of 5 please, girls will be going next." Their teacher, Mr. Akihisa explained, clapping his hand and blowing his whistle. 

Izuku always hated when people avoided having him on the team judt because of how short he was. Standing at five foot three, he was the shortesr boy in their class as most of them were at least five foot ten. "Midoriya! Over here!" Someone called towards him, and he turned to see that tired looking boy from earlier. 

He slowly walked over as if hesitating to actually join them. "I saw you looking lonely over there, so I might as well have invited you over" the boy glanced at him. 

"I wasn't lonely, I just didn't want to join a group of people I don't know." The greenette pouted, turning his head away from the conversation. 

"Sure thing." Shinso grunted. 

And that's how their team had ended up with Izuku dribbling the ball while Haruto Sora, the tallest guy in their gym class so far was attempting a block out, they needed one more point to win, and then the girls would play. 

"How do you even plan on playing, Shorty? Can't even reach the basket." The boy teased, Izuku gave him a smirk before he juked right, sedning the taller boy leaning towards the right as he quickly changed his direction. 

Haruto caught his balance quickly, but by the time he did so, Izuku was halfway across the court with the other players attempting to block him, but he either dodged them or ran around, ignoring all the other sounds as he jumped up. 

And to say Shinso was surprised was un understatment as the boy dunked the ball. They all were stunned as the buzzer went off, the greenette dropping down and landing on his feet. "I might be short, but that doesn't mean I can't play, bastard." He spat, lifting his shirt as he barely broke a sweat to wipe the smallest bit of sweat off his eyebrow. 

"How in the- Midoriya! Can I talk with you?" Shinso asked as the greenette began to walk away. 

"What?" He snapped, but it was threatenigly, it was as if he was just slightly irritated. 

"Have you ever considered playing volleyball?" The indigo haired teen blurted. 

"I used to play back in junior. Why?" 

"You remember how to play?" He asked. 

"Of course I do." 

"Can you meet me afterschool at the gym later today? And make sure to be in gym clothes." 

"Sure? I guess I could. Why are you asking? " The greenette questioned. 

"Just meet me there and I'll explain everything!" 

* * *

Izuku walked over to the gym, the sun had set but he wasn't cold, he wore his basketball shorts along with a simple black short sleeve shirt. Looking over to the gym doors, he saw the familiar head of indigo curls. He guesses he might've came a little late, but that was besides the point. 

"Midoriya! Over here!" The boy exclaimed. 

"Why are we here?" Midoriya asked him, crossing his arms over his chest as he tucked some hair behind his ear, he wished he brought his headband. 

"Would you like to join the volleyball team?" Hitoshi asked him. 

"What? Why are you asking me? Do you guys even need a new teammate?" He asked him. 

"We need you. Your speed and jump would be amazing for matches." The teen explained, staring down at the greenette who looked up at him suspiciously before turning his gaze to the halfway opened door. 

"I'll have to know who I'm on a team with, first." Izuku answered, and immediately Hitoshi's face brightened up mildly as he wasn't really expecting a positive answer. 

Just then, a ball had flew out of the door, and it was heading right towards Hitoshi's head. One of the players ran out only to see Izuku switch their positions as he made a perfect recieve, knocking the ball back into the other player's hand, which was Kirishima Eijiro. "Watch where you guys play. You could hit someone." He said coldly. 

"THIS IS WHY WE NEED YOU!" Shinso exclaimed, Kirishima gave him a look as it was the first time he actually heard the boy raise his voice, much less seem excited by something, even Izuku flinched as he was being dragged inside the gym.

What was happening? 

"Bakubro! Shinso brought someone!" Kirishima yelled towards their captain. 

"Don't fucking call me that, Shitty Hair!" The blonde who was adressed turned around, only for his eyes to widen as his met emeralds. "What is he here for? You finally fucked him or some shit, because sure enough your eyes did, and it's only been one day, huh? Didn't think you were that type, eyebags." He smirked, walking forward to stare down at the greenette, whose eyes didn't meet his own. 

"Excuse me?" The boy snarled, snapping his wrist out of the indigo haired boy's graps, before looking up with a sharp glare, Katsuki was just a bit surprised by the action. "I don't know what nonsense your spouting but you sure should shut your trap you ass." Izuku growled. 

"Watch your tone, little fucker. Show some respect towards your upperclassmen." Katsuki replied smugly. 

"Watch my tone huh? Show respect? Why should I show respect to someone who doesn't deserve it? You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Izuku gave his own smirk back. 

The team were surprised, not once had they ever dared to talk like that towards their captain, and here they are hearing a small little kid do the unspeakable. Must be brave. 

"You have a death wish or something brat? Cause' I sure as hell won't be mad when I get arrested for attempted murder." Katsuki asked him. 

"Attempted huh? That's a pity, I've been asking satan to take me away for a while now, but he doesn't seem to want to make my dreams become a reality." Izuku snapped back. 

"You little cocky bitch-" Bakugo was cut off as he was pulled back because of his teammates. 

"Wow, little bro's got guts!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed. 

"Does he talk to everyone like that?" Izuku asked Hitoshi, who was about to respond. 

"You're not special, why ask? You jealous." Bakugo gave a wide smirk. 

"Stop barking you dog." Izuku didn't even spare him a glance. 

Kaminari and Kirishima were really tempted to see what the little guy could do, so they let Bakugo go knowing he wasn't afraid to hit someone younger than him, as long as they were in highschool it was okay in his book. But what surprised them next was when their captain got a downward roundhouse kick to the side. 

"Damn." Sero muttered. 

"There shouldn't be any fighting in the gym!" Iida finally cut in after seeing what just happened. 

"Then tell him not to swing at me." Izuku replied. 

"Well, going on what I brought him here for. He should join the volleyball team." Shinso told them all. 

"Why the fuck should I let him on?" Bakugo growled, standing up. 

"Why the fuck did you stay on the ground that long for?" Izuku snapped back. 

"If all you have is snarky remarks, you should keep your mouth shut." 

"Same goes for you, senpai." Izuku tilted his head to the right in a fake close eyes smile. 

"Just... let's see what he can do." Todoroki stepped up. 

"What do you want me to do? I can play any position." The greenette asked. 

"We need more official spikers, don't we cap? Might as well let him try." Hanta spoke directly towards the blonde idiot who was still being petty. 

"He's too short for that position probably couldn't even get his body above the net." Bakugo replied. 

"Then send me a set. Right now." Izuku challenged. 

"Yeah, you guys really need to see how good he is. Kirishima saw earlier how well his reflexes were." Shinso pushed the greenette forward. 

"Yeah, he almost hit me in the hallway, but instead he ended up doing some fucking 2 second parkour, he's fast. " Monoma told them. 

Todoroki wanted to try something, so while the other's were talking on one side of the court, he was in the world middle, sending a ball up. And just as Izuku's eye caught it, the doors opened to reveal their manager, but he was already right where he needed to be. 

So he swung his arm back and hit it, sending it in a cross court spike, landing back on his feet. 

The other few teammates flinched at the sudden noise, only to realize the boy hit the ball, they turned to where he originally was before looking at where he was now. "How the hell?!" Kaminari exclaimed. 

"Language." Yaoyorozu told him, she was followed by their club advisor, and even he looked midly surprised for once. 

Shinso had his finger pointed from where Izuku was before to where he was now. That was at least 30 yards in 2 seconds. That would mean he ran at 30 mph tops. "Captain, you see now why I think he should be on the team?" He looked towards the blonde with an 'You see?' Look. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What do you think, Aizawa Sensei?" The blonde turned to talk to their ravenette teacher. 

"He's fast, I'll give him that, can jump high, reflexes are sharp. But so far that's all I know. Midoriya was it?" The man walked forward. "I don't have a choice on who you allow on the team Bakugo, but I want you to let him into practice tommorow." 

The blonde replied with a nod. 

"Now go ahead and go home, it's late." 


	2. Chapter 2

The windows let in the bright natural beams of the sun as his eyes cracked open, long lashes untangling as he sat up in his quite large bed. 

"Young Master?" Came the voice on the other side of the door.

"Yes." He answered. 

"Your mother and father have just left for work. Your breakfast is being made and should be placed on the table soon. Please if you may, hurry down." He recognized that voice as Aimoto. 

"Thank you Aimoto-san. I'll makes sure to be down soon." He replied. 

"You are very welcome Sir." Aimoto-san said back, before he heard the retreating footsteps as the shadow under the door disappeared. 

Standing up he let out a small yawn as he walked over to his bathroom, the fabric of his champion shorts moving along with him. The thing about him that people thought weird was the way he dressed, looked, but people from the LGBTQ+ community really saw him as someone amazing. He might have worn feminine clothes, or had a feminine figure, _or_ might've acted like a total little shit. 

But that's just makes him, him! 

After having a long thought about it, he dreaded school that day, the volleyball club would probably be bugging him about practice if they really want him there. So with that in mind he let out a groan as he went towards his closet to pick out a different outfit for that day, he had taken a shower the night before. 

He ended up with pale blue ripped jeans, a white no sleeved crop top a dark blue, periwinkle and white thick striped jacket, white hoop earrings, a periwinkle rose hairpin and white nikes.

He smiled as he made his way down stairs, walking into the empty kitchen. Sometimes he does wish that his parents didn't have to leave so early in the mornings, but he understands, plus he'll see them in the evening for when her returns home. On his plate was a chocolate chip muffin, blueberries, and a scrambled egg, no cheese. He smiled as it was something he really enjoyed eating in the mornings. 

He ate quickly. 

After grabbing his phone, a folded pair of gym clothes and placing his shoes on, he was making his last stop to a starbucks not to far a walk from there. He didn't have his own car yet, so he would go to Tatooin Station for travel. But before that came getting his favorite starbucks drink. 

It was a twenty minute walk... but if he ran he would be there in five, that was just if he ran at twelve miles per hour. He wouldn't even break a sweat at twelve mph,it was half a mile walk to school from the shop, so he needed to run at ten miles per hour to get there in three minutes, so in total he would run seven minutes and a total of one point five miles. 

Good. 

He raced down street passing a few civilians, his hair was blowing in the wind as he had a huge smile on his face. He loved doing this. It was fun, exhilaratingly fun! And he enjoyed every second of it. And as if calculated, running at a minimum twelve miles per hour. His green hair was a blur to passerbys as he reached the shop. He smile only grew as people near him gave him a surprised look as he didn't even seem to be tired, no heavy breathing or anything! 

"Hey Auntie!" He exclaimed as he entered the shop, and as usual, Aguri-san was standing at the register. Before he left Japan, he would usually come over to the shop with his mother and get a brownie, now, when he came back during the summer, it was a few days before school started and they hadn't had that much time to pack, but he went back to the same shop. 

"Good-morning Izuku." The lady smiled, she was at least in her early fifties, dark brown hair that had small streaks of grey. Blue eyes and a gentle smile with dimples, she all in all looked young. 

"The usual, please?" He asked politely, giving her his best smile. 

"Of course, one brownie fudge Frappuccino coming up. Honey I don't understand how you can stand that much sugar." She joked. 

"I'll burn it off anyways." He replied, moving towards the other counter where he retrieved his drink. 

"How's life treating you, hun?" She asked him, working on his drink. 

"I'm doing good I guess, I was recruited in the Volleyball team just yesterday." He leaned on the counter. 

"Really? Wasn't yesterday your first day?" She asked. 

"Well yeah, but at gym yesterday one of the club members were on my team. So now, I have to get to school actually." He exclaimed, before she handed him the drink. 

"Go ahead. Stop by whenever you like, alright. " She smiled at him. 

"Bye, Auntie!" He exclaimed, backing out of the door, before he was spriniting towards the school, he let out a small laugh as he held the cup tightly in his hand. 

He arrived as he thought, three minutes after taking off, and his drink was still cold, hurray. Sipping on his frappe he had accidentally bumped into someone. That person had growled and turned around, only for emerald eyes to meet pitch black, his group of friends had all turned with him. 

"Oh, look who it is! Midoriya!" Haruto smirked down at him. 

"Excuse me. I wasn't looking where I was going." Izuku stayed calm, before trying to walk around the group. 

"Oh! Where do you think your heading off to, shorty? I'm still pretty pissed off on how you tricked me during gym, yesterday." Sora continued. 

"Just because I'm better at basketball than you, doesn't mean you have a reason to be an ass, Haruto." Izuku replied.

"Watch who the hell your talking to you little bitch." The teen glowered, "What the hell is with your gettup anyway? Why the fuck do you dress like a girl?" 

"How do my clothes have anything to do with you?" Izuku answered. "And even if I dressed like a girl, why would it matter?" 

"What are you a fag? Honestly it doesn't surprise me, that body of yours makes it totally believable. Maybe once you get into college you'll start crossdressing." 

"Shut the fuck up, you fuckmunch. You can say shit behind my back, but don't underestimate me because I'm shorter than you, I can still beat all of your asses. And the fuck does my sexuality have anything to do with you?" 

"You want to take me on right now, faggot?" At this point, a group of people had crowded around them, but Izuku didn't want to had a redo of another first day and he already had a suspension. 

"Not now. Maybe later. I'm trying to get to class." He said, walking around them. 

"Nope. I'm not done talking to you." Haruto told him, spinning around, placing his hand on Izuku's shoulder and yanking him back, only for his wrist to be grabbed, and he was punched in the face. 

"Keep your hands off me, you dog. Go bark at someone else!" Izuku glared down at him. 

The other didn't answer as he was about to swing at Izuku again, only for him to get a kick right to his stomach. "Sit, doggy. Be a good boy." Izuku smirked, before pouring the rest of his drink on the others head. 

His group of lackeys were about to jump him before three boys held them back. "Hey guys! Mind keeping the noise down this early?" The ravenette joked. 

"Yeah! Why are you all picking fights for? You're in highschool." The redhead scolded. 

"Calm yourselves! Why such violence? As someone once said, 'violence is never the answer,until it is the only answer.'" The golden blonde haired kid told them. 

"Dude. I'm pretty sure no one in history said that." The ravenette told him. 

"Really? Well damn." 

"I might not like this kid, but if you mess with one of my teammates, you better watch out for I won't be holding back when I beat your asses." Came the last voice behind him, as an arm was thrown around his waist, and he glared up at the blonde, who didn't meet his eyes. 

Sero Hanta.

Kirishima Eijiro. 

Kaminari Denki. 

And... 

Bakugo Katsuki. 

"Remove your-" he was about to say before his mouth was covered and he was being dragged inside, Bakugo giving one last sinister smile as they dissapeared through the glass doors, leaving all the other bewildered students and the rest of their team to deal with the crowd. 

But while everyone was outside, Izuku was being thrown roughly into a locker. "Stop with the attitude." Katsuki warned him, staring him down. 

"I don't have an attitide, I have a personality. So fuck off." Izuku replied. 

"Your acting like a child. Don't go round picking fights. What if we were-" 

"I don't need your shitty protection! I can handle myself." 

"Well obviously you can't." 

"You don't know me, Bakugo! Get off my case." Izuku said, walking away. 

"Why are you being so difficult." Bakugo asked him, sighing. 

"Shut up." 

"You're acting childish." 

"Shut. Up." 

"You're petty, bitchy, besides what the hell is your issue?" 

"Listen." Izuku grunted, turning around, walking right back up to the blonde. "You don't like _me_. I don't like _you_. That is all there is. Our relationship is just captain and teammate, alright? Just because I had agreed to joining the team doesn't mean you," he harshly poked his finger into Katsuki's chest, "get to stick your nose into my buisness and into my life, you got that? I'll live my life and deal with my _own_ consequences later. I did not need your help out there, and neither did I ask for it. So stay away from me in school besides from practice." 

Bakugo let another heavy sigh escape his lips as the greenette walked away his eyes traveled down his dissapearing figure- "And I would appreciate if you would keep your eyes above my waist" the other yelled towards him. 

He could hear the smirk in that sentence alone as his face turned a bright red before he placed a hand on his forehead. "Dammit. Cocky bitch." He muttered, it was only the second day of knowing this kid and he was already so close to just punching him square in the face. 

But that would just be rude. 

"Wow. He really doesn't like you huh?" Sero came up behind him, follwed by the other two idiots. 

"Shut up. Get to class you bastards." Bakugo told them, before he shoved his hand into his pocket and used the other to grab his bag strap. 

"Awww! Bakubro is pouty!" Kirishima exclaimed. 

"Why the hell would I pout?" The blonde grumbled. 

"Because you obviously just got rejected by a 1st year." Kaminari snickered. 

"What the fuck are you all going on about?" 

"You guys had a lover's quarrel!" Sero joked. 

"Are you guys teasing the captain?" Iida asked, walking up to the four. 

"What's going on?" Todoroki asked, walking in with the other students. 

"Bakugo got rejected." Kirishima deadpanned. 

"Wow! By who!" Tetsutetsu laughed as he came up to the group. 

"That Midoriya kid." Kaminari answered. 

"What the hell are you talking about?! I don't like Midoriya! I fucking hate him with his dumbass attitude, and snarky comments every second. Like what the hell is up with him?" Bakugo ranted, his face tinted pink. "He dresses girly, he looks girly, he would seem like that one innocent highschooler but then when you talk to him he's a total asshole for no reason." Bakugo continued. 

"Sounds like you like him. Also! Have you seen his instagram?! I found it yesterday!" Kaminafi said happily. 

"No." Bakugo gave the boy a look, completely ignoring Kaminari's first statement. 

Kaminari brought his phone to the ash-blonde's face, and on it was a profile, with the greenette's face in the little spot. His bio read: 

_"Izuku Midoriya_

_Dancer_

_Volleyball 💚_

_LGBTQ+ community supporter_

_Gay"_

Kirishima scrolled down to a [video](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7qkouJDovs8) of their teammate dancing to a western song called "River" by Bishop Briggs. 

And to say he was really good, was an understatement, "Isn't he amazing?! Look at how well he blends into the music! It's sexy and innocent at the same time." Kaminari complimented the boy on the screen. 

"I guess he's alright. Now let's get going, we'll be late for class." Bakugo told them, before he and the other third years were heading towards their classes, while the others headed to their own.

As the blonde walked down the hallway, the other third years on the team spoke amongst eachother. He was looking towards the window, tand because U.a was just a huge 3D "H" , he could see the first years on the other side. 

One certain greenette caught his eye, and he grimaced. 

Next to him was a girl, and they were chatting happily, Shinso was also with him. 

Who the hell was that? 

* * *

Izuku was holding a scowl on his face. 

And Shinso was going to bother him. 

It was during lunch, the day had started moving quickly, now the whole volleyball team were sat together in the lunchroom. But while the others had a good time, Izuku was scowling at his food. 

"What's up with you? You'll get wrinkles if you keep up the grumpy face." Shinso asked him. 

"It's nothing. Don't fret about it." Izuku replied. 

"Well, let me refrase this," he paused, clasping his hands together, "What is your problem with the captain?" The indigo haired teen asked him.

Midoriya gave him a harsh glare, making Hitoshi flinch before the greenette abruptly stood up, making the table quiet down, before he walked away and dumped his full tray, waltzing out of the cafeteria. 

"What'd you say to him?" Todoroki asked, before going back to slurping his cold soba. 

"Captain." Shinso started. 

"What is it, nerd?" Bakugo replied. 

"He really hates you." He finished. 

"Damn! He told you!" Kaminari cackled. 

"Fuck off you bastard!" Bakugo growled. 

He went back to shoving food into his mouth angrily. 

That was until... 

Camie Utsushimi. 

That blonde haired curvy girl that thinks everyone loves her, and she had a crush on the volleyball captain. 

Which just happened to be Bakugo Katsuki. 

"Hey, boys!" She smirked, waving a hand as she sashayed up to their table, Bakugo let out a groan. 

"What is it now, Utsushimi?" He asked. 

They had dated back in second year, and ever since then she had been trying to get him back again, wanting to hook up just to boost her popularity, thus leaving no room for other girls to ask him out. And he would appreciate it if she would hop off his dick already. 

"Didn't you guys get a new member yesterday? Everyone wants to come and watch the practice match tomorrow between you and All For One High." She explained, leaning a bit to close into his space. 

"Shit. Midoriya doesn't know about this yet." Bakugo muttered. 

"Midoriya? Isn't that the name of that fashion company? Inko Midoriya was the name of the creator." The blonde girl looked at him with disbelief. 

"That's why the name sounded so familiar!" Shinso commented, jumping out of his seat. 

"Isn't her son's name Izuku Midoriya, that faggot disgrace of a child. Shame she has to live with him, and her husband, that boxer Hisashi Midoriya." She scowled, standing up, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Just as Bakugo was about to defend the greenette, they saw a certain somebody burst through the cafeteria doors, but it wasn't who they thought it was, it was the girl Bakugo saw earlier, a certain brunette. 

She looked around before her chocolate eyes met rubies. He could see the look of slight fear in her eyes as she ran over to them. 

"Bakugo-senpai! I saw you help Midoriya this morning, he's in trouble. He said he could handle it but, no one else is over there and I have been running through the halls for the past 10 minutes and-" she ranted. 

"Where is he?" Kirishima stood up. 

"He's in the empty classroom, in the first hear year hall. The old one." She explained. 

"I know where that is." Shinso said, before they were all headed towards the classroom, but before Bakugo could go along, his arm was grabbed. 

"Why don't you drop this and come hang with me Katsu?" She pouted. 

"Camie, I just want to let you know, I broke up with you last year, drop it already." He growled, yanking his arm back, before he was running after his teammates. 

* * *

_~ 20 minutes earlier ~_

Midoriya gave him a harsh glare, making Hitoshi flinch before the greenette abruptly stood up, making the table quiet down, before he walked away and dumped his full tray, waltzing out of the cafeteria. 

"Fucking hell." He muttered as he walked down the hallway. 

"Hey, Midoriya!" Came the same voice from that morning. 

He stopped his fast pace as he turned around to be met with his new friend Uraraka. "Hey, Uraraka." He waved. 

"Why'd you storm out? I was talking with Tsu before I saw you walk out with a scowl." She asked him, they both walked at a slow pace down the empty hallway. 

"I joined the volleyball team." He told her. 

"You're their new member? Everyone is talking about how they have a new team member. What's your official position?" She questioned. 

"I wasn't really given a position yet." He explained. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"Are you ready for the practice match tomorrow?" 

"The captain didn't say anything about that." 

"But why did you storm away from them?" 

"Bakugo Katsuki." 

"You team captain. That Bakugo Katsuki? What'd he do?" 

"'He's a total asshole." He growled. 

"I bet he isn't that bad. Maybe you'll grow to like him." She gave him a small smile. 

He rolled his eyes, "Sure." 

They continued their way down the hall, before they turned the corner to see Haruto Sora and his lackeys, guaze on his bruised nose. "Oh." He mumbled. 

"Oh indeed, pretty boy." Haruto smirked down at him. 

"Glad you think I'm pretty, but me and my friend here are trying to have a conversation." He gave a fake grin, before walking around the group, Uraraka following. 

They walked atleast four steps before Izuku was grabbed and thrown into the classroom. "Run along girly, if you tell anyone about this, well things may not be so good." Haruto told her, as one of his so called friends shoved her out of the room. 

"Didn't think you would be this low... threatening girls now? Uraraka go, I'll deal with this fucktard on my own." The greenette didn't turn his gaze to his friend as he was having a stare of with the taller boy. 

He heard the door close and it locked, making him look at them with slight confusion. "We don't want anyone walking in on our fun, now do we?" 

That's when he realized the boys behind him, before he could get them away he was grabbed. "Such a pretty face, but too bad your not a girl. Faggot." The boy spat. 

"Wow. You've called me pretry twice already in less than 2 minutes. Are you sure you're not a fag?" Izuku smirked. 

He was immediately punched in the stomach, making him cough a bit. Damn that hurt a little. "Don't compare me to you, you're disgusting." Haruto said. 

There were at least five boys in the room. 

"Huh. This is such an unfair dirty fight though. So who's really disgusting?" 

"Shut up." He was hit again, Midoriya was really about to lose his temper. 

"Hit me one more time and I swear I won't even hesitate to knock the shit out of you." Izuku glared, and this wasn't a bluff... it was a five second warning. 

This time the other's fist was heading for his face, and that's finally when he moved, he slightly tilted his head avoiding the hit, making the other trip up as Izuku headbut his chin. The two moved forward, but Izuku was finally out of the idiot's grasps. He turned around to kick the two in the chest, as he also dodged a hit from behind. 

"You know, fighting a boxer's son might've been one of your dumbest moments Haruto." He smirked, bringing his fist up to block his head, before hitting the boy again right in the side, a cross hit. 

"A boxer?" One of the other boys asked. 

"Ever heard of Hisashi Midoriya? Yeah, I've done lessons of martial arts, Aikido, Hapkido, Judo," he spoke, twisting to give a kick to the one behind him, landing a hit on his leg, before ducking to swipe at the other two's feet. "Jiu Jitsu, Karate, Kung Fu, Taekwondo, Tai Chi, other from different countries from traveling around the world. Boxing of course was just a bonus." He gave a crazy smile. 

Just as the boys were about to swing at him again, he was grabbed from behind again, "Fucking-" he muttered, before he was being pulled back, and was repeatedly hit at different places on his front. 

Just as it was about to get worse. He elbowed the one holding him in the stomach, and jumped up to kick the one in front of him in the stomach, thus being Haruto. The door was quickly opened just as he placed a hook on the one of the extra's chin. 

"Midoriya!" Came the yell, he lost his focus for a moment, but that didn't make him miss the punch coming for his jaw, he quickly bent back so that the hand went right by him. Grabbing their arm, he hauled them over his body and they hit the wall with a loud smack. 

They were dead silent.

"You guys almost made me get hit." He growled, turning his glare towards the group of boys. 

"Are you alright?" Uraraka raced forward, Tsuyu jogging behind her, he was immediately pat down as he was instructed to take his jacket off, to which he followed. 

"How did you fight them with hoop earings in?" Tsuyu asked. 

"I'm very experienced." He laughed. 

He looked up to the surprise eyes of his teammates, as they all entered the room. "Why did you bring them?" 

"I actually went to Bakugo-senpai." Uraraka told him, as she gave him a look as he seemed to pay no attention as she placed a bit of pressure onto one of his bruises. 

"Didn't I technically say I hated him?" He asked her. 

"At least say it when I'm not here." Bakugo spoke up. 

"But it's rude to talk about people behind their back." He smirked. 

"Midoriya-kun." Tsuyu spoke up. 

"Yeah?" 

"Uraraka has been touching your bruises for the past few moments.." she said, slightly horrified. 

"Has she?" He asked, looking down towards his friend. "Oh she has." He deadpanned. 

"That's actually scary. How much have you have had to hurt yourself for your pain tolerence to be this high." She asked him. 

"A lot." He answered truthfully. 

"Are we all not going to talk about how little dude over there went toe to toe with 5 boys and won?" Kaminari spoke up. 

"Naw man. Just let it flow."

"Didn't I tell you to not start fights? We don't want your dumbass getting suspensed and then us being short of a valuable player." Bakugo glowered down at the kid. 

Izuku was five foot three. 

While Mr. Asshole was six foot four. 

"First of all, why would I listen to you? Second of all, I didn't start the fight, so get your head from up your ass, you phenomenal douchebag." Izuku spat right back at him. 

"Such a colorful vocabulary." Bakugo grinned. 

"Yeah, I eat rainbows for dinner." Izuku rolled his eyes, before pushing his way through the group, and walking back down the hall. 

"Should he be walking?" Iida asked, looking out the door. 

"Dunno. Thank you for trying to help, Senpai's and you too Shinso. But I think we should all head for class now." Uraraka clasped her hands together. 

"I think Bakubro missed a date." Tetsutetsu chuckled. 

"Nobody missed a date, fucktard." He gave the silver headed boy a look, before shoving his hands in his pockets, and walking down the hallway, going around to the third year side. 

"He totally missed a date with Camie." Kaminari placed a finger on his chin. 

"Yup!" 

* * *

Afterschool practice was sorta tense, but not completely. 

"Midoriya! Sero!" Called Bakugo towards the greenette, who was working out his quick attack with Todoroki. 

"Yes, Captain?" Izuku and Hanta replied, both walking up the the third year, who had a grin, Aizawa and Yaoyorozu stood beside him. 

"We've come up with your position, and we have your jersey. Then Aizawa-Sensei will explain everything for the practice game tommorow." Bakugo explained, and for once, they both weren't being petty. 

"Alright." Midoriya answered. 

"Your position in the game will be Middle Blocker. Sero I want you to be our Left Wing Spiker. While Iida will be our Right as always. Midoriya you'll mostly be doing quick attacks with Todoroki as well as blocking. Are you alright with that Sero?" Bakugo explained. 

"Yes sir!" The ravenette replied. 

"Good, now I want you to go practice your spikes." The blonde concluded. 

As the other jogged away, Izuku stayed and waited for Bakugo to continue speaking.

"Midoriya, we need to measure how high you can jump. Come with me." Bakugo told him, before walking out of the gym. Surely, Basketball practice would have been going on in the gym right about then, but he just needs to borrow one of their baskets. 

"Where exactly are we going? I rather not be in the same place as you unless I have to." Izuku sighed.

"Did you know the kanji in your surname can be read as 'Deku', Midoriya?" Bakugo smirked. 

"Yeah, so?" 

"Which can be short for, Dekunobou." He answered. 

"Which means, blockhead, good for nothing, or wooden doll." Izuku said, unsure of where this was going. 

"Maybe I should start calling you that. You are a blockhead." 

"That's childish." Izuku muttered. 

"Don't worry about it Deku. Just give me a childish name back." He gave the greenette boy a small smile. 

"I'd rather not." He replied, he let out the smallest shiver as the air blew onto his pale skin. 

"C'mon, it's not that hard. Just come up with something with my name. Bakugo Katsuki." The blonde pressed on. 

"Why?" 

"Because, a captain and their teammate should have a good trusting bond. That won't work if the teammate is a stubborn little shit. So just give me a nickname, take it as a step to being friends." The Bakugo Katsuki from three years ago wouldn't have said anything like this, but he's matured way more than you would think, this eighteen year old finally admitted to enjoy friends.

"Do you do this with the whole team or something?" 

"No, but I might." 

"Whatever. Let me think for a moment." Izuku's cheeks were tinted pink, as he had the slightest bit of a smile. 

"You should smile more often." 

"Quit it. You'll ruin the mood." 

"What type of mood is it? A sexy one or a friendly one?" 

"What the- Don't say things like that! That's innapropiate!" Izuku's attention snapped towards the blonde as he let our a boisterous laugh, earning a glare from emerald eyes. 

As they arrived at the gym, they looked and saw the basketball team coach, Ten Takagi. "Hello Takagi Sensei! Mind if we use your side of the wall for a second?" Bakugo walked in, waving towards the man in black tracksuit pants and a tanktop. 

"For what exactly?" The male answered, turning around and giving the boy a sharp eyed look. 

"We have to put in how high he can jump." He explained, pointing his thumb at the greenette who stood just a couple of inches behind him. 

"Go ahead. Be quick about it. Everyone, take a break!" He exclained towards the whole team. 

And as expected, Haruto Sora was there.

Izuku snickered as he noticed his bandaged nose and cheek. "Why didn't we just measure this in our gym?" Izuku asked him. 

"Because, volleyballs will be flying around everywhere, I don't want you getting injured. And I'm going to share your record for vertical jump to the team when we get back." Bakugo explained. 

They walked over to the wall where he would apparently test his vertical jumping power. "I want you to place this on your hand, and touch the wall wherever you end up in the air." Katsuki told him, holding out a rectangular container full of white luiquidy powder. 

He watched the male travel over to the supply closet before coming out with a step ladder, placing it right beside the wall. "You ready?" The blonde asked as he climbed each step. 

"Yeah." Izuku answered, dipping his hand in the powder, before taking his position a few centimetres away from Bakugo. 

"Alright. Ready.. Jump!" Bakugo exclaimed, and Izuku did just that. 

Bakugo was surprised when the little green bush's body had gone above him, just his upper half though, and then he hit the wall, landing down flat on his feet. 

"How'd I do?" The boy asked. 

"Hold the end of this and bring it to the ground." Bakufo said, holding measuring tape. 

Izuku grabbed the metal end and pulled it, touching the gym floor, while Bakugo pulled up, ending at where Izuku's highest point it. "5.3 feet." Bakugo told him. 

"Really? I never would have thought..." Izuku muttered. 

* * *

"News got around pretty quickly. Turns out U.A has a new team member for volleyball." Came a voice, from Dabi, vice captain of All For One High's volleyball team, wing spiker, third year. 

"Oooh! I hope their cute!" Exclaimed their manager, Himiko Toga, third year. 

"Don't go crushing on our competition. And Dabi, keep your gayness to yourself." Grumbled their captain, Tenko Shimura, or as everyone knows him as, Shiagraki Tomura, third year, his main position was defense. 

"What difference will it really make?- I hope they will be strong!" Commented, Jin Bubaigawara, third year, he had MPD, he was a middle blocker, standing at five foot ten. 

"They probably had them get on the team for a reason." Their libero, Shuichi Iguchi, second year, put in, standing at their shortest member, five foot eight. 

"Iguchi has a point." Their spiker, Atsuhiro Sako, agreed with their purple haired friend. 

"Whatever. We'll still crush em'" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry I'm late! My father thought I was sneaking out to meet up with someone, so he had to question me, pat me down, and then Aimoto-san literally had to scan me." Said the short greenette as he ran towards his team members. 

"Hey little dude!" Tetsutetsu waved towards him. 

"Who's Aimoto-san?" Bakugo yawned. 

"Wouldn't you like to know, huh?" Izuku smirked, "But anyways, he's our butler." the greenette explained. 

"You have a butler?!" Monoma shrieked. 

"Oh my god, shut up." Shinso grumbled, rubbing his temples. 

"Yeah. My mother and Father own a mansion not too far from here, so I run to school everyday. I was actually supposed to go to one od my father's matches today, then my mom wouldn't stop pestering me about finally modeling for her." Izuku continued, crossing his arms. 

"Isn't you mother the owner of Midoriya.co? And your father is thst boxer right? Hiasahi Midoriya, man he has great technique. Makes sense how you fought those boys yesterday." Kaminari spoke up. "Also! Aren't you a dancer?" 

"Yeah. How'd you know so much?" Izuku rose his eyebrow at the golden blonde boy. 

"Stop prying into Deku's social life." Katsuki groaned. 

"Wow, you care about me Kacchan?" Izuku's smirk returned to his features as you could see a vein pop in the ash blonde's forehead. 

"Deku?" Todoroki spoke up. 

"Kacchan?" Katsuki asked him. 

"Yup," Izuku started, "Yesterday, you told me to give you a nickname to make up for allowing your dumbass to call me Deku. Last night I had come up with the name Kacchan. Just added the honorific 'chan' to your given name." He explained. 

"Hold up!" Monoma spoke up. 

"What?" Midoriya turned towards the boy, emerald eyes meeting icy blue. 

"You guys have nicknames for eachother? Were't you literally at each other's throats like two days ago?!" He shrieked. 

"Just because I give him a nickname doesn't mean he's not a total bastard. Calm yourself." Izuku laughed. 

"Midoriya-kun, it was shipped overnight thankfully but I have your uniform" Yaoyorozu walked up to him, handing him a package. 

He could see the golden yellow and white on the uniform, along with the pale blue, red designs going along the side. 

The number ten. 

"There are also a few other stuff that comes with your jersey too. Like a club jacket, bottle, shorts, and a duffle bag. We all have them." Bakugo told him. 

"The box is just over there." Yaoyorozu pointed towards the box that was just on the side walk. 

"I'll get it. Everyone head inside and get your uniforms on. Our competition will be here soon. So will the other students." Bakugo told them. 

"Alright then captain! Don't get too distracted!" Kirishima laughed along with Sero, Kaminari and Tetsutetsu as they ran inside. 

"Fucking assholes." The blonde muttered as he walked over to the box, Izuku following behind him. 

"I'm not weak. I can get that myself." Izuku spoke lowly. 

"What is with you and accepting people's help?" Bakugo asked him, hauling the square shaped cardboard up. "And I know damn well how strong you are. If you were able to single-handedly take down five boys against your short ass, then I believe you." The ash blonde continued. 

"Because I like to do things myself. I don't like trusting others unless I have a reason. Especially since- you know what. Nevermind." The greenette cut himself off. 

"What happened? You went from confident to quiet in a second." Bakugo looked down at the boy. 

"None of your buisness." Izuku glared up at him, as they walked towards the club room. 

"You seem to have a lot of scars as well. They're pretty light, but they're noticable if you look hard enough." He continued to pry, ignoring the nasty comment from before. 

"Why are you eyes traveling away from mine?" Izuku muttered. 

"Stop with that. You say things are innapropiate, but you don't even realize how many guys react a different way when you say shit like that." Bakugo grunted. 

"I wouldn't have to if I didn't have people constantly eye-fucking my body evert single day, school, publicly, it's become a norm. You've done it too, senpai." Midoriya told him. 

"Don't bring that up, it's just teenage boy hormornes." He replied, as they begun to walk up the stairs. 

Izuku laughed as he held a hand to his mouth. "For your teenage hormones to act up around me. You're either gay, bisexual, or pansexual." He joked. 

Izuku opened the door to see it empty. "They must've already left by now." He mumbled, before stepping inside. 

"Whatever. Just get dressed. Here's your locker." Bakugo showed him, before going over to a shelf and grabbing a key, tossing it to the boy who caught it effortlessly. "There's your key. Don't lose it because you won't be getting another." He said, taking his shirt off. 

"Alright." Izuku muttered, Bakugo could just barely see it, but the greenette's face was tinted pink. 

"Teenage boy hormones?" He teased. 

"Shut the fuck up, asshole." Izuku growled, turning around. He didn't hear it, but when he spun around to ask for scissors to open the package, he had flinched back violently, toppling into the lockers behind him. "What the hell!" He yelled at the blonde on instinct kicking him in the stomach. 

"Fucking ow!" Katsuki held his stomach in pain. 

"Don't just sneak up on someone like that! The hell is wrong with you?! Bloody fuck, I would have hit you much harder if I reacted faster." Izuku continued. 

"I was about to ask you something, you need scissors?" He stood up, and that's when the greenette's face turned extremely red, he looked like a whole strawberry. Bakugo was only in his boxers. 

"Yes. But put some clothes on first before doing that." He turned his face away. 

"Here." Izuku took the cold metal away from the blonde before turning away again. 

"Do you always sneak up on people naked?" 

"I'm not naked. Why does it bother you so much anyways, we're both guys." Bakugo asked him, putting his shorts on. 

The short greenette paused for a moment, before giving Bakugo a harsh icy glare. "You're so fucking inconsiderate." He growled. Before taking out his uniform that had long sleeves and shorts that went just to the upper part of his thigh. 

"Wha-" Bakugo got cut off by the greenette. 

"I'm gay, I like guys. So if you want to go around saying that to someone, say it to your heterosexual friends because I'm definetly not one of them. I would have thought you known by now." Izuku ranted on. 

Katsuki felt dumb. 

He totally forgot that his teammate was gay. 

Camie even called him a faggot one day, he doesn't even remember defending him. 

He even read it on his instagram. 

It was an awkward silence as the blonde just stared at the greenettes back as he begun to put his uniform on.

"Damn this first year must've been hit really hard with puberty because he sure is thicc as fuck." He thought- well apparently his mouth doesn't know when it's actually a personal thought and not something you should be saying out loud. 

Wait... he said it out loud... fucking-

"Excuse me?" Izuku turned around slowly, surprise writren all over his face. 

"Fuck he heard it." He said again, "Oh my god, could you not mess me up, stupid ass brain." He continued. 

"You're crazy." Izuku said, before fully turning around, letting Katsuki get a look at his tucked in jersey, as his shorts let him see freckled pale thighs. 

"How can someone with a horrible personality be that sexy... SHIT!" He banged his head on the locker behind him as he let out an annoyed yell. 

"I'm going to go fill up my bottle. I'll leave you to your weird thoughts..." Izuku said, face extremely red, and begun walking away. 

"God, you have a nice ass." Bakugo froze up after those words left his mouth, Izuku froze. The air fucking froze, that spider in the corner froze, that fly buzzing around froze. "Oh my god." He ran a hand down his face. 

"Pervert." Izuku backed away from him. 

"Wait- I didn't mean to say it out loud!" 

"So you were thinking it?! God you are so disgusting!" And you could see his disgust in his emerald orbs. 

"That's not what I meant, my thoughts just came out of my mouth!" 

"That's not any better!" 

"Okay, so this is a whole misunderstanding." Bakugo put his hands in the air defensively. 

"What misunderstanding?! I heard you say perverted stuff 3 times!" Izuku stepped towards him, at this point they were just mere inches away from the other, Izuku completely ignoring the fact that Katsuki only had his shorts on. 

"It's not my fucking fault!" 

"Then whose fault is it, because I sure as hell don't see anyone else in here!" 

"My brains fault!" 

Midoriya groaned before walking out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Bakugo let out a sigh, "That went so badly. What the hell am I even nervous about? He's my fucking kouhai." He muttered to himself, before jogging out of the room after putting his jersey on. 

He walked into the gym with his arms crossed over his chest, there stood their rivals. 

All For One High. 

Ever since first year they had been competing for the top spot, getting recognized more and more, and every time it had seemed ro be U.A winning the latter. 

And of course, their creepy manager was drooling over him... well except for now, she seemed to be looking for something. 

As soon as he walked in, the students that had come to watch the practice already cheered his name, "Bakugo-senpai!" Was what could be heard, along with, "Bakugo-san!" Or "Bakugo-kun!" He could probably get used to it... oh wait... he already has. 

"Where's your new team member, huh?" Asked Tomura Shigaraki, who had stalked up to him as he walked through the gym. 

"Wow, surprising you even know about him." He smirked. 

Shigaraki and Bakugo had always been at eachother's throats. "What about Dabi? I didn't see him." 

"He's out filling his water." The pale blue haired boy answered. 

"Or maybe he's out flirting with little twinks." Bakugo cackled, before pushing the male out of the way, and walking towards his teammates. 

"Where's Deku?" He asked them. 

"Wasn't he with you?" Shinso answered. 

"I'll go look for him." Kirishima spoke up, jogging off. 

"Be quick." Todoroki called after him.

The redheaded boy had made his way out of the gym, towards the club room, before stopping after realizing that's where Bakugo had come from. 

There were two places he could be then, inside the school or around the back of the gym, but he thought inside the school would be less likely. 

"Captain probably did something again." Kirishima muttered to himself before taking the path towards the back of the building. 

But as he got closer, he heard voices, two voices at most, and they sounded oddly familiar, until they both cut off. 

"What the hell?" He mumbled. 

* * *

Midoriya groaned before walking out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. "And I thought he would be different." He mumbled angrily, quickly walking down the stairs. 

He saw a bus in he front of their school, must have been their competition for today, huh? 

He didn't bother looking to see yet, he should've already done it, but now he needs to fill up his bottle, then comes the game. 

Also why did his uniform feel so tight? 

His shorts rode up a bit as he walked around the back of the gymnasium, following the path. He never noticed but the gym- and school itself was pretty huge, guess he just never paid attention. 

As he reached the back, he saw the fountains set up and took his time uncapping his "U.A" bottle, before he started to fill it up. 

"Oh? Who are you?" Came a voice beside him. 

His eyes snapped to the right to meet torquoise orbs. He almost flinched as he didn't notice him there. 

"None of your buisness." He asnwered sassily, before completely ignoring the male. 

"That's not very nice now is it, kitty?" He smirked, "The name's Dabi." 

"I'm sorry but, I just can't seem to recall asking. Maybe I can go back to the club room to find where I dropped my bag fuck's to give, but it did seem pretty light this morning, maybe I ran out." Izuku didn't meet the boys eyes as he capped his bottle and was about to walk away before his wrists were pinned to the wall behind him. 

Guess that's where the shade came from. 

"Damn, I like you. Sexy and Bitchy." Dabi smirked down at him. 

"I'm a fucking first year. Calm that tent in your pants and let me go." Izuku glared up at him. 

"That doesn't bother me at all. As long as we're both in highschool, I don't really care for your age." The ravenette continued. 

"You- get the hell off me." Izuku grunted as the male's hold tightened. 

"No can do." Dabi answered, before leaning forward, "You're such a twink." He whispered, before capturing the greenette's soft and pink lips in his own. 

Emerald orbs widened as he struggled to get free. Does this guy just kiss any person he meets?! Torquoise eyes watched him with amusement as he bit his lip, moving his knee up to get a gasp from the greenette as he shoved his tounge into his mouth. 

Izuku had bitten him, but that didn't do anything, fucking hell! Why does he always have to be in situations like these?! He could barely breathe before Dabi let him go, watching his shaking, heavy breathing form slide down to the ground, holding a hand to his lips. 

"Get away from my teammate." Came an angry voice, making Dabi turn around to see Kirishima Eijiro. 

Izuku immediately stood up, his body still shivering, running away, pushing the bigger body out of his way. 

"Aw, you ruined our fun." Dabi fakely pouted. 

"Shut up, and go to your team before I kick your ass." The redhead spoke again. 

Dabi only shrugged before walking away, bumping shoulders with the male before he walked towards the gym back entrance. 

Had that always been there?

•°•°•°•°•°•

Izuku walked in with his head down, arm under his nose, his teammates could hear small sniffles from him as Shinso went to check on him. "Midoriya? Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened? Can you play?" He interrogated the greenette. 

"I'm fine, Shinso. Let's just get on with the game." He told him, wiping his face a bit, before picking his head up, you could see that his features were blotchy and his eyes were puffy, but they didn't show any emotion as he just placed his bottle on the bench. 

"Oi Deku! Where's Shitty Hair?" The blonde asked. 

"Over there." He pointed, not making eye contact. 

Just as he said the redheaded shark boy was just walking in, coming right behind Dabi, he looked sorta angry at something. "Midoriya-kun!" He waved towards the boy as he jogged over, Izuku froze for a split second. 

"Yes, Kirishima-Senpai?" He asked. 

"Are you okay?" 

"What do you mean?" He tried to change the subject. 

"I mean, why were you on the ground when I found you and Dabi? What did he do to you?" 

"Nothing. I'm completely fine." 

"You look like you were crying-" 

"That's your new teammate? Pathetic." Shigaraki came up to them, looking Izuku up and down. 

"Fuck off." Izuku snarled, spinning around to stare up at the male. 

"Don't start fights, Midoriya. That is disrespectful and unnecessary." Iida spoke up. 

* * *

"First serve, goes to All For One." Their head referee called, letting them know who goes. 

There were murmurs forming in the crowd of students watching the practice match. 

For the past few years, during the first few days of school, Yueii and All For One High will have a practice match to see how eachother grew during the summer. It sort of became a tradition. 

But now, Yueii has chosen such a dissapointing player to join them in the starting lineup that they doubted that the boy would even score one point. 

He was so short! 

Why would they choose him over the other taller guys on the bench? 

"Isn't that Izuku Midoriya?" 

"Who?" 

"That boxer and designers son. He's a dancer on instagram." 

"Really? That's why he looked familiar." 

"Why is he playing?" 

"Isn't he a first year?" 

"There are only 2 first years on the team so far." 

"He's so... short... and girly." 

"Maybe they should have put him on the girls volleyball team. It's not like he'll try anything." 

"What do you mean? He's a boy, he has raging hormones by the time he gets into Highschool." 

"Yeah, but he's gay." 

"I hate that slutty faggot." Camie grumbled towards her friend. 

"Who?" Her friend, Ichika Sakura, questioned. She was at least five foot two, with short dark blue locks, bright azul eyes and a thin stature. 

"Midoriya. He's tainting poor Katsu." Camie fakely pouted, if she would have been given any title in the yearbook, it would be "#1 Fakest Hoe." 

"I don't see anything wrong with him being friendly to his captain." Ichika muttered. 

"First serve! Make it count!" Shuichi called towards Dabi, who was getting ready to serve the ball. 

"I know!" The ravenette yelled back, throwing the ball in the air, running up before his hand met the ball in the air as he jumped, a hard jump serve. 

The ball rotated with force as it went towards Izuku, who was in the front row, "Bakugo!" Izuku called moving to the side, as the blonde recieved it, and it flew up into the air.

Their starting line up was perfect. 

Back row: 

Todoroki, right side. 

Bakugo, middle. 

Shinso, left side. 

Front Row: 

Iida, right side. 

Izuku, Middle. 

Monoma, left side. 

"Todoroki! Send it to Midoriya!" Exclaimed Bakugo. 

The greenette slowly backed up, as the ball flew over to the heterochromatic boy, and ran at half speed before jumping, hand back in a spiking motion. 

Todoroki delivered the ball to him in seconds as Midoriya hit the ball in a cross court shot, just beside Shigaraki. 

Resounding in their ears was the sound of the ball colliding with the gym floor as Shigaraki's eyes were wide with fear and anticipation. He turned slowly as the ball rolled across the tiles. 

The students even quieter. 

"I've never actually saw what Midoriya did in the first place. But seeing it now.. it's kinda scary." Monoma broke the tension, Izuku stood their with a wide smirk, viridian eyes shone with self confidence. 

"Good job, Deku." The blonde pat him on the shoulder, leaning down a bit to his height. 

"Thanks, _Kacchan~_ " Izuku's tone was teasingly sexy and everyone in the gym noticed. 

The scorekeeper slashing a point down in their side of the collum as their classmates cheered, all except Camie, Haruto, and Ichika... though the little bluenette was cheering on the inside. 

The game continued, Dabi, Sako and Jin had tried scoring points, only for it to be immediately sent back to them by quick recieves by Shinso as the majority and sometimes Bakugo. 

All For One: 18

U.A: 25

Yueii managed to bag the first set, and now after a short break, they were off to another great start with two points in front of All-For-One High. 

Jin's hand made contact with the ball as it moved down onto the other side, "YEAH!" He yelled victoriously as Shinso was too slow to recieve, he thought it was going to make it, but Izuku, who was halfway across the court... 

He sent it to Todoroki in a pancake motion, chest touching the floor before his body.

"Todoroki!" Iida waved his hand towards the boy, who was getting ready to set it up. 

Iida jumped and just as he did, the other blockers did as well, but he cut through easily, they just bagged another point. 

"Nice job, Midoriya-kun." Shinso told the boy, who stood up a moment after the ball was sent over. 

"Thanks, Shinso-kun." Midoriya turned to give Hitoshi a smile.

The game ended, All For One lost each set, usually it would end in a tie breaker round... but... the last set... was won... 

25 to 10. 

That was a whole fifteen difference of points won. 

They all shook hands at the end, signalling the complete end of the match. 


	4. Chapter 4

His alarm blared in his ears, making him flinch awake as he groaned before punching the button on his clock to stop the annoying ear piercing sound. 

"Katsuki! You better be up!" Called a female voice from the hallway. 

"Yeah Old Hag! I'm up!" He yelled back—his voice sounded a little raspy but who cares?—before sitting up in his comforter. 

Letting out a yawn, and running a hand through his thick head of ash blonde spikes, he stood up. One hand resting under his tsnk top on his stomach while the other flat at his side. 

He drowsily grabbed his towel from the handle on his door before walking out, down the hall, and into the bathroom. He glared at his image of messy bed hair and drool going from his lip down his chin. 

The blonde grumbled before switching the sink on to cold and putting two cupped hands underneath the water, bringing it up to his features to briefly wash his face. 

He now just barely remembered the dream he had and now he has to change his underwear... 

Hurray. 

Changing out of his boxers he glared at them as he put them into the washer, starting it up. "Fuck... why am I having wet dreams about a guy?" He muttered to himself. 

Yep. 

You read correctly, he had a wet dream about some dude. But instead of it being a random dude he saw on the street, it was one of his teammates. Can you guess who? 

Izuku Midoriya. 

Now, I'm not going to go into detail on how his dream went, but... it was pretty... kinky. Periodt. 

°•°•°•°•°•°

"Katsuki. We're going over for dinner at my old friend's house tonight. Be home early." His mother, Mitsuki Bakugo, told him as he came downstairs. 

"Really? I didn't know you had friends, Old Hag." The blonde boy smirked as he walked over to the dining room table, which had a plate of food. "Anyways, we don't have afterschool practice today, so I'll be home early either way." He explained. 

"Good. Because this friend I haven't seen in years. You know, you and their kid used to be best friends when you were little." His mother went on to explain. 

"That's great and all but it wouldn't matter since I don't remeber them." He took a bite of his food. 

"Well of course you wouldn't. By the time you turned 5 they were just going on 3. I'll leave it as a surprise." She smiled towards the boy. 

"Whatever. I'll see you afterschool." He waved as he was about to get up and leave. 

"Have you started thinking of what college you'll attend? It's still early, but this is your last year at Yueii. You should make it count." She said. 

"Yeah.. I know." He said. "See ya!" He called, before walking out of the house. 

He was at a jogging pace while he went down the street, he didn't live far from school, about twenty minutes to walk, fifteen minutes at a light jog, and ten minutes at a sprint. So he chose to jog to school everyday. 

As he made it into the city, he had to dodge the people on the streets that morning. It didn't take long for the school to come into view. He saw a lot of students already walking in, and he began to pick up his pace a bit. 

"Watch out!" Called a voice behind him, but it was too late as a small body collapsed into his back and they both tumbled down, thus earning some looks from other teens. 

"What hell?! You saw me, why didn't _you_ move?" He asked the person, fixing to lift himself up.. 

"S-sorry." Came the shaky voice of a certain someone, as the person immediately jumped off of him. 

He turned around to be greeted with dilated viridian eyes, as Izuku looked up at him, before immediately casting his gaze away. "Midoriya-kun!" Called another voice, and he looked up to see Kirishima waving his hand towards them. 

"I a-apologize, but I have to get going!" Izuku seemed to be scared, his actions were so unlike him that he was about to reach out to him and grab his arm, but he was already running away.

Fast. 

"Damn... that kid... is fast..." Kirishima huffed as he seemed to have been chasing the boy for a while. 

"What's his problem?" The blonde asked, unconsiously dusting himself off. 

"Something happened during the practice game that he won't tell me. With Dabi, it's unnerving the way I found them. He was on the ground, Dabi was standing over him." Kirishima explained. 

"We'll deal with it later, let's just get to class first" Bakugo grumbled, before starting to make his way inside. 

* * *

By the time lunch came around, Kirishima was on edge. Their green haired teammate had avoided him in the halls and wasn't at their table for lunch either. 

They didn't have afternoon practice or morning practice that day, so he had no place to get Izuku to speak to him. So here he was, looking around the school for the boy who was scared to speak to him. 

On his way out of the cafeteria he bumped into his indigo haired teammate. "Shinso!" He waved towards the boy. 

"Oh... Hello Senpai. What's up?" Hitoshi asked the redhead, stopping his steps. 

"Have you seen Midoriya-kun? I can't-" and as soon as those words left his mouth, he saw a green head of fluff freeze just down the hall, he snapped his attention towards the freckled boy who stood with his friends, who probably wondering why he suddenly froze. 

"Midoriya-kun!" Kirishima called towards him, running in his direction, to which Izuku bolted in the other. 

"Kirishima-senpai?!" Uraraka exclaimed as he went passed. 

And thus beginning the second chase of the day, around the school.

Yelling out apology after apology as he bumped into a few students, while successfully avoiding the collision with others. Their chase brought them towards the roof of the building. While Kirishima couldn't keep up as well, Midoriya had ran into a dead end. 

The greenette boy burst through the double doors, only for the breeze to hit him full force as he realized where he had gone.

Shakingly he made a move to leave, but he saw the redhead approaching, so he made the first move he could think of. 

He ran over to the railing and looked down, it was a long way, but if he timed it correctly, he would probably only get out with a sprained wrist. He heard heavy footsteps behind him as he was tackled to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Eijiro yelled in his face. "Were you planning on commiting suicide just now?!" 

"Get off of me you physco! Of course I wasn't!" Izuku argued back. 

"Why do you keep running away from me when you could make this easier on both of us and just tell me what happened?!" Eijiro asked him, standing up. 

"With all due respect, Senpai, but it's none of your buisness!" Izuku told him, sitting up to lean on the railing, knees pulled up to his chest. 

"Midoriya-kun. You're my kouhai, my teammate... i'm going to worry when your suddenly act way out of character. You _apologized_ to Bakubro this morning! I never even thought you were capable of doing so!" Kirishima threw his hands up, taking a seat next to the greenette. 

Midoriya let out a snort as brought his head down into his knees, resting there as his body started to shake. "I-I already told you. Nothing is wrong with me... why won't you believe me?" The greenette asked him. 

"Because I know better. Now please, stop resisting and just tell me." The redhead asked him. 

The greenette sat there with his face covered, unmoving, only noise coming from him was sniffles, that Kirishima picked up on moments after. 

"A-are you c-crying?!" He exclaimed. 

"No!" Izuku replied, wiping at his face as he picked his head up. 

So he took a deep breath. 

And began to explain. 

"Dabi... he uh... k... me..." Izuku mumbled the last bit. 

"He did what?" Kirishima asked him again. 

"Ki.... me." Izuku said again, just a bit louder. 

"Midoriya, please repeat that again, I can't hear you if you mumble." 

"Dabi kissed me. Forcefully. That's why when you saw him and I, I was on the ground. That's asshole stole a kiss. Shitty things like this would happen but they never escalated past groping before I kicked their asses." Izuku told him, grabbing at his hair. 

Kirishima was silent, how was he supposed to take this information- "Stuff like this has happened to you before?!" He screeched, his voice cracking. 

"Yeah.. it happens. Even if people just stare at me, guys would just come up to me at school and hit on me. Girls would gawk at me. It was so weird... it happens with the first years this year as well. I've been to city to state to country over and over again. I am fluent in a lot of languages actually because of that. This boy back in Venezuela, he kept trying to touch me. I had to tell me mother when it got so bad." Izuku chuckled at the memory. 

"Wow..." 

"Yeah... well anyways. Don't bring this up with the team... I don't want anyone else to know. I already told you." Izuku stood up, dusting his outift off before waltzing away, hips swaying with his graceful movements. 

"Huh..." Kirishima muttered under his breath, letting out a small breathy chortle before the bell rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

* * *

"Since when did you have a friend who was rich?" Katsuki asked his mother, who was looking over towards Masaru. He stared blankly at the mansion in front of him. 

"Don't be rude brat. She's nice, and so is her husband and son. Show respect as well." The blonde woman told him, smacking him upside the head. 

"But why did we even come here early? Didn't you say that dinner wasn't until 6? Why come here 2 hours before?" He complained, walking towards the estate. 

"Because, I want to spend time with my friend, and Masaru wants to see his old buddy as well." She explained. 

"You're right about that, but don't you think this is just a bit early?" The brunette male put in, rubbing a hand behind his neck. 

"Yeah Hag, even Dad agrees with me." Katsuki grumbled, as the gate to the building opened. 

"You can hang out with their son, so stop complaining." She seethed. 

"Who even is he?!" Katsuki yelled. 

"You really don't remember Izuku?" Mitsuki asked as she knocked on the door. 

The blonde boy choked on his spit just as the door opened to reveal a buff ravenette male, tall as well. His eyes were wide as she saw Masaru patting his sons back as he coughed, with Mitsuki standing to the side shaking her head. 

"Masaru-san! Mitsuki-san! It's nice to see you again!" The male exclaimed, wearing a bright smile on his freckled features. 

Hisashi Midoriya! 

The Hisashi Midoriya! 

Bakugo was about to freak out. 

"Hello, Hisashi-san." Masaru waved towards his old friend. 

"See that you haven't changed much have you?" Hisashi asked the brunette. "Mitsuki-san, Inko is just in the kitchen down the hall." Hisashi pointed. 

"Great! Where is Izuku?" Mitsuki asked him. 

"He's just downstairs with his dance choreographer, but if Katsuki here wants to go, be my guest." He explained. 

"You hear that, brat? You can go say hello to him." Mitsuki smirked widely, basically dragging him towards the staircase that lead downstairs, while the two gentlemen spoke at the front door. 

"I don't want to-" he started, but his mom was already gone. 

He heaved out a long, annoyed sigh before walking down the staircase. Why out of all days, did he have to see his teammate when he didn't want to?

As the blonde got closer to the room, he heard music playing, were they practicing right now? He could make out the words to the song as he got closer, only to freeze at what he saw when he got down, just behind the open door. 

Their [movements](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nsKjWKGqpXU) were fluent and swift, the male Izuku was dancing with was tall and had dark hair and skin, he wore a simple pitch black outfit, Izuku wore shorts and a crop top hoodie. 

But as it got closer to the end... he felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach as Izuku's body was slowly being brought to the ground, the male leaning over him. 

And they boy just sat there for a moment, but then... 

He ducked behind the doorway as the greenette threw his arms around the taller's neck, while the male bent down, smashing their lips together as the greenette brought his upper body up just a bit. 

The man's hand went to Izuku's stomach, and that's when the greenette seperated and slid from underneath him. "I-I'm sorry about that!" He exclaimed, eyes wide. "I didn't mean to do that and it was kind of just a spur of the moment kind of thing and- oh my gosh you have a girlfriend! And your in university right now while I'm just a first year in Highschool and-" he rambled on.

The dark-skinned male laughed loudly, "Midoriya-kun, it's fine. Me and my girlfriend broke up two weeks ago. Plus, I only just started university this year." He explained, sitting up to rest on his knees. 

"Yes but, Fujioka-senpai... I just don't think you should spend your time on me." Izuku muttered. 

The knock on the door silenced what the male was about to say, and Katsuki had come into view. "What the hell are you here for?" Izuku asked him, his demeanor conpletely changing from before. 

"I've been here for a while. Enough to see you making out with your so called choreographer." He said, crossing his arms as he leaned on the doorframe. 

The greenette stared into challenging ruby eyes as his own held anger, "Who is he?" Fujioka asked. 

"Bakugo Katsuki, my senpai and my volleyball coach. Bakugo, meet Fujioka Reo, my dance choreographer." Izuku stood up, hands on his hips as he glared up at the blonde. 

"Didn't look like it 2 minutes ago." Katsuki smirked, standing straight up and looking down at Izuku. 

"Who in the hell do you think you are you little- you don't get to come into my house and confront me on things that are none of your buisness, Kacchan!" Izuku scolded him. 

"Woah, Midoriya-kun. Calm down." Reo placed a hand on the small boy's shoulder. 

"Yeah, Deku. Calm down." Bakugo smirk only grew wider. 

"Watch it." Fujioka snapped at the boy, his blue eyes giving the blonde an icy glare. 

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Bakugo asked him, in an disrespectful tone. 

Fujioka would have done something if this boy in front of him wasn't still in highschool. "Hey, Midoriya-kun? Make sure to be there at practice tommorow, we'll be filming the dance we practiced earlier." Reo told him, bending down to give him a quick kiss to the head, "also think about what you want our relationship to be." He whispered. 

And then he was gone. 

"Why are you even here? You never answered me." Izuku growled at him, going over to press the button to turn off the speakers, while grabbing his phone to check on the recording. 

"Your mom invited us to dinner." Katsuki explained.

Izuku made a sound of acknowledgement while editing the video so that everything that just happened was deleted, before posting it on his instagram. "Why would she do that?" He asked. 

And he completely missed the smallest part in the video where you could see Izuku and Reo kiss, and something move in the background, before it ended. "Because, apparently they're Highschool friends. Seems we were friends from childhood." Katsuki explained. 

"I think I would remember you. The hotheaded asshole that nobody can stand." Izuku smirked. 

"Haha, very funny. Whatever." Katsuki huffed, turning his head the other way. 

"Leave. Unless you want to watch me practice." Izuku turned away from the blonde. 

Katsuki didn't get a chance to reply as Izuku already turned the [music](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xEH_5T9jMVU) on. "You're a good dancer." The blonde complimented. 

"I don't want to hear that from a pervert. But thanks anyways." Izuku answered, beggining his practice over again. 

Bakugo made a noise of disagreement. 

* * *

The dinner table was filled with chatter, but was also disrupted by the tense atmosphere going around the two teenage boys. 

Izuku only poked at his food, rearranging it on his plate while Katsuki refused to make direct eye contact. And while the two fathers failed to notice, the two mothes did. 

Immediately.

"So... did you meet Izuku's choreographer?" Mitsuki began to meddle, folding her hands together. 

"Yeah... he was charming!" Bakugo raised his eyebrows up sarcastically. 

"Don't." Izuku warned him quietly, kicking him under the table. 

"Oh really? I saw him leave a few momenrs after you went down there. Izuku, did he have to go somewhere?" Inko pushed her way into the conversation. 

"Can't we just change the subject?" Izuki asked, dropping his fork. 

"Maybe he went to hang out with his girlfriend." Bakugo smirked behind his hand as he saw Izuku freeze. 

"Really? Well he's such a gentleman, I would think he would have someone he loves." Inko swooned, giving a gentle smile. 

"He and his girlfriend broke up two weeks ago. He's apparently single." Izuku explained, picking up some of his food before popping it into his mouth. 

"Yeah. Not for long though, seemed pretty interested in you earlier, Deku." Katsuki rose an eyebrow. 

"What does that mean?" Mitsuki asked her brat. 

"Bakugo-senpai. I would suggest you mind your own buisness and keep out of my personal life. I would like it if you don't start spouting nonsense to the whole world." Izuku spoke coldly. 

"Izuku, that's not how you should speak to your elders." Inko scolded. 

"Your the one who goes and makes out with their so called teacher." The blonde boy grumbled, rolling his eyes. 

"Excuse me?" Hisashi cut in. 

"It is none of your buisness who I choose to go out with! You can do whatever at school but when it comes to my home life and relationships, it doesn't concern you!" The greenete rose his voice as he slammed his fist onto the table. 

"I don't care what other faggot you choose to kiss and fall in love with! Why the hell should I?! If you want to go be a slut to whom ever, be my fucking guest!" Bakugo yelled back as every head turned to him. 

"Listen here, son-" Hisashi began to talk, but the sound of something hitting the ground cut into it. 

Izuku had stood so abruptly his chair had fallen over with a loud thud as his hands balled into fists. "M-may I be excused?" He asked, his voice cracking as he walked away without an answer. 

After a moment of silence, the sound of door slamming cut into the tense atmosphere as Mitsuki stood and smacked the back of Katsuki's head. 

Inko stood, "It might be best if you all be escorted out while I deal with Izuku. I think he might not want anyone to hear or see him as he is now." She said softly, before walking away. 

"I'll take them. Just go, Inko." Hisashi stood along with her. 

* * *

Izuku never did enjoy the way tears slid down his cheeks, staining them red. So he would always take his emotions out a training room, on a punching bag, a lot of them were in a corner, broken and destroyed from some of his more emotional times and this time, the one he is using now will be put into the stack. 

With his bare hands, he punched it, sending a shock of pain through his arm, but he refused to stop after hitting it again, and he just kept going. 

Ignoring the way his skin started to peel after a few hits. 

Ignoring how it just began to tear, the contents inside spilling out. 

Ignoring when someone walked into the room. 

He just continued on, and with a side-kick, the bag tore completely and fell. 

"Izuku!" Inko rushed over to her son as he collapsed to the ground panting and finally letting his tears fall from his eyes. 

"I don't know why I'm crying when it's all true.." he said one breath, taking another deep one as his voice cracked again. "I'm a fucking slut... and a faggot." He cried, putting his head into his mother's neck, sobbing. 

"No, hunny, your not... you aren't at all what he said. Your better than that." Inko inspected his knuckles that were bloody as he ran a hand through his curls. 

"Mama, you can't deny facts. I'm a disgrace to our family, I know you don't want me here anymore. I should just leave." Izuku continued. 

"Izuku. Don't say that to me. Me and your father will forever love you. And we will always want you here with us." The green haired woman continued to comfort her son. 

The only sound that filled the room after that, was Izuku's sniffles and cries. 


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku purposefully avoided the blond boy throughout the next day, ignoring him in the hallways or running away, he completely missed the practice for that day, but what Katsuki noticed the most was the bandages wrapped aorund Izuku's knuckles. 

So when the greenette walked in to practice twenty minutes late the next day, the blond was ready to scold him about it. "Deku. You're late." He said sternly, but Izuku refused to speak with him, so his only answer was a nod before walking away. 

"Hey, that is disrespectful, at least appologize." Iida went up to the boy, grabbing his wrist. 

"Let go of me, Iida-san." Izuku yanked his arm back, holding it to his chest with his free hand. 

"W-What happened to your hands?" The redhead asked him,walking up to the two males. 

"Nothing of your concern." The greenette replied coldly, and just like that, the boy was over practicing with Todoroki on their quick-attack. 

Kirishima watched him leave, a little hurt. He had thought that they had at least become a bit closer after Izuku admit what happened to him, but how did it all go down the drain? 

"Hey Bakubro. What happened with you guys?" The redhead went up to his best friend, and captain. 

"None of your buisness Shitty Hair." The ash blond growled, walking away. 

"What's got them both in such a bad mood?" Kaminari asked him. 

"I don't know." Eijiro mumbled. 

* * *

It was the end of practice when Izuku was putting up the net along with Shinso, that Hitoshi thought it'd be a good time to talk with him... the indigo haired boy didn't know why btu while Izuku was in thought, his expression looked pained.

"Hey... are you and the captain okay?" Shinso asked. 

"I'm just fine, but I don't know about our dickhead of a captain." Izuku glared at the floor as they put the net into the storage room. 

"You guys have yet to degrade eachother all night, usually you guys would be bickering childishly." Hitoshi told him. 

"Yeah well. I'm just too tired of his bullshit." Midoroya looked up. 

"Okay but-" Shinso was cut off with a voice calling the first-year in front of him. 

"Midoriya-kun! Someone is here for you!" A voice called him, and Izuku's face lit up just a bit as his eyes widened. 

"Coming!" He called back, "See you later Shinso-kun!" He waved, jogging out of the room. 

Hitoshi's face went from neutral to surprised as he look out of the room to see a dark-skinned male at the door, lookign around, only to smile widely as he saw Izuku run up to him. "Reo!" Izuku exclaimed happily as he basically jumped into the male's arms. 

His eyes widened at the sight he saw next. 

They both shared a passionate kiss, with large hands going around Izuku's waist and smaller ones going up into the boy's hair. "Hey, bunny." He mumbled quietly as they seperated. 

"Oooo! Midoriya-kun, who is this???" Kaminari teased the greenette as he walked up to him, leaning on the boy's shoulder, and he could have sworn he heard a growl from the boy in front of him. 

"Well uh... Reo this is my volleyball team, Kaminari, Kirishima, Monoma, Sero, Todoroki, Iida, Tetsutetsu and Bakugo are my senpai's, and Shinso-kun is a first year like me." Izuku moved his hand as he motioned to each player. "Guys... this is Reo Fujioka, a freshman in college, my dance choreographer and partner,and my... boyfriend." The greenette blushed as he said the last bit. 

"Boyfriend?!" They all exclaimed as Bakugo's eyes widened. 

"Hello everyone!" Fujioka greeted them, with a wide smile and a kind wave. 

"Yeah well anyways, me and Reo will be going now-" Izuku told them, before attempting to leave. 

"So you did start dating, huh?" Bakugo walked in front of his teammates. 

"Oh. Hello again, Bakugo." Reo greeted. 

"Yes we did actually. But as I said during dinner it's none of your concern." Izuku looked down, not meeting the ruby eyes that stared into him. 

"But you did say while we're at school, I can do whatever. Remember that?" Bakugo's smirked grew at his own words. 

"Listen Bakugo-senpai, me and Reo are going on a date, so if you please, could you leave us me." Izuku groaned. 

"Whatever." Bakugo shrugged. 

"Hey Midoriya, aren't you only a first year in highschool? And you're dating a dude in college? Wouldn't people find it a bit weird?" Kirishia cut in. 

"It's completely fine. Plus, I'm the one who asked him out." Reo said, waving his hands. 

"Hah?! Wow! Our kouhai is so adorable that even _he_ had asked out the green bean." Kaminari shed a fake tear as he begun kneeling on the ground, fake praying. 

"Man. We're going to be single forever." Sero joined him. 

Reo let out a chuckle before waving goodbye, "Hey Reo. I'll have to get dressed first. So you could wait here until I'm done, just meet everyone." Izuku told him, patting his bicep, before walking towards thr clubroom. 

"Don't take too long, or the movie will start before we even arrive." Fujioka smiled towards the boy, running a hand through his dark hair. 

"Alright!" The greenette's smile grew wide as he jogged away, Reo watching his back as he left, his blue eyes gentle, making Bakugo want to gag. 

"Sickening." He muttered. 

"Damn Bakubro, what's got your panties in a twist?" Kirishima asked the blond. "Hey Fujioka-kun, what do you major in in college anyways?" The redhead asked. 

"I major in dance. When I finish college I'll become the official choreographer of our dance company." He said, clasping his hands together. 

"Are you all recording anytime soon?" Sero asked him. 

"Yes actually, on friday, Izuku will be doing a duet with one of our male dancers." Reo answered him. 

"Mind if we come and watch?" Kaminari asked. 

"Not at all, I'll be coming to pick Izuku up that day at his house, we'll be going to the studio XXX Street. Meet us there at 2pm." Fujioka explained, just before Izuku had came back, his bag in hand. 

"I'm ready." He smiled. 

"Bunny you look so cute. Let's get going okay? It was nice meeting you all." The ravenette boy waved as they begun to walk out of the gym. 

* * *

_Friday, 2PM_

The day came fast, but the volleyball team were excited to go to watch Izuku dance. Bakugo groaned when he remembered he had to see Izuku's face, the night before he even masturbated to the image of Izuku's ass in his mind. Even had a wet dream. 

It fucking sucked and he was getting tired of it. 

So when the team entered the studio, there were many other dancers there as well. All talking with eachother, their eyes scanned over the crowd before noticing their greenhaired teammate speaking with another, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose before he waved them away. What he wore was a black see-through cropped jacket, and a black crop top underneath, on his legs he wore black short shorts and fishnets, along with silver earrings. 

"Midoriya-kun!" They waved towards him, except their calls went unheard. 

"You shouldn't bother him right now, he's the best dancer here and the smallest thing can throw him off his game." Someone told them before walking away. 

They ignored their message either way, walking up to the greenette who was talking with Reo. "I can't go by myself Reo, the who dance was a duet with someone. Either a boy and boy, girl and girl, or girl and boy. Mine was a boy and boy duet, plus the song would just be weird if I did it by myself." Izuku told the male. 

"Izuku, it'll be fine. I'm the one who choreographed it, and I am your boyfriend, I'll do it with you." Reo told him, trying to calm him from fretting. 

"But it's a sexual song and we have only just started dating a while ago. I don't know what'll happen if you get a boner while dancing along with me, Reo." Izuku smirked, crossing his arms. 

Fujioka's face burst into flames as he started waving his hands around. "W-well at least it'll be with the one you're dating instead of a friend, besides he's sick. We don't want anyone collapsing on us." Reo tried to explain. 

"It's a sexual song?" Bakugo spoke up, glaring at the male. 

"Oh hey guys! Sorry I didn't mention it but yes." Reo turned to speak to them. 

"And it's about to start, if you want to watch, be my guest!" Izuku dragged Reo over to the open flooring. 

"Why don't we just leave? You really want to see your kouhai dancing and twerking on his boyfriend?" Bakugo asked them, he knew Iida probably would have wanted to leave. 

The others hadn't heard him as the [song](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=d2lyjlrZ-5g) had already started. Bakugo's eyes widened as they started their movements, Izuku's hand resting on Reo's shoulder before running down his bicep and stomach. Their movements went from slow to fast as their movements had quicked. When Izuku opened his legs as he went down, squatting as Reo did movements behind him. 

The way Izuku moved his hips along with the music was sexy and only when Izuku slid onto the floor, his ass jiggling and moving as he twerked with Reo's moves did he feel a tent in his pants grow. He felt jealous as he wanted to be the one to feel his- what was he thinking? 

The way Izuku's back arched made the blond almost want to cum right there and then. But luckily his body knew when and when not to do that sort of thing. He hated the way Fujioka was able to have his dick rubbing against Izuku, and that wad when he realized something... 

"I like Deku..." he said out loud, and his eyes trained on the floor when Kirishima turned with wide eyes. He was no longer looking at the dance going on in front of him. 

"What?" 

When Reo air-humped Izuku from behind, Bakugo let out a growl. "Dude..." Kirishima tried to get his attention. 

But the blond didn't pay attention, he only glared at the two on the open flooring as Reo's hand made it's way onto Izulu's exposed waist. And Izuku danced on Fujioka's crotch area, arching his back onto his just before the music ended. 

The other people there had applauded as Bakugo immediately ran towards the bathroom to make sure the lights were still off so nobody saw his problem. But Izuku did see, at least he saw where he had gone off to. 

"What's up with him?" Tetsutetsu asked. 

"He probably needs to take a shit." Kaminari snickered. 

°•°•°•°•°•°

As soon as he got into the bathroom, he checked under every stall to make sure that no one was in there, before choosing the last stall, opening the door and making sure to lock it behind him. 

Removing his pants and letting them fall to his ankles, he leaned on the wall behind him, reaching into his boxers and taking out the leaking erection he had. 

Moving his thumb around of the glans of his junior, letting out a groan as he begun to move around the precum on his cock. The blonde began to move up and down on his shaft. 

Katsuki needed to think of things that'll make him cum, he didn't want to be in there for a long time, especially since anyone could just walk in. 

Girls... 

Hot girls at the beach... 

Bikini's... 

Izuku... 

Izuku's ass on his cock... 

Izuku's mouth... 

Izuku's naked body... 

"D-Deku!" He came with a cry, panting as his semen spurt onto the toilet seat. It was the hardest orgasm he had in a while. 

Cleaning up his mess, he flushed the toilet before exiting, only to be met with the surprised look from a surprised greenette. 

"Deku..." he muttered, watching as the greenette put a hand to his mouth, his eyes screaming disgust. 

"You perverted bastard!" Izuku screamed at him, backing away. 

Katsuki took a step forward, attempting to speak with the greenette before he left. "Stay away from me!" Izuku warned him, before running out of the bathroom. 

°•°•°•°•°•°

They had ran outside, nobody following them, as everyone was busy watching the performances. "Deku could you just stop and listen to me?!" Katsuki called towards the boy who ran around the building, into the alleyway. 

He as just supposed to be a teammate...

What happened? 

The greenette stopped at a dead end. But he knew he couldn't turn away now. "Deku, just listen to me. For a moment please, that's all I ask." Katsuki asked him, amazed he was even able to keep up. 

"N-no! You don't _get_ to speak to me unless I want to jave a conversation with you. And right now, I do not!" Izuku told him, his back hitting the brick wall behind him. 

"But what you heard, that was just..." Katsuki couldn't explain it, he had no way to. 

"I don't want to hear it! You do _not_ get to go calling me a slut, and then go jack off to me in a public bathroom! You sick fuck!" Izuku yelled at him, poking his finger into the blond's chest after he took a few steps forward. 

"It wasn't my fault!" Katsuki told him. 

"Then show me, Bakugo-senpai! Show me exactly whose fault it is- ngh-!" Izuku got cut off as Bakugo pushed him into the wall behind him, scratching his back as Katsuki took a few small steps forward, doing a kabedon on Izuku. 

"I'm sorry, but I've been holding back on devouring you for the last few moments. And you have finally made me snap." Bakugo growled ferally, before bringing his lips down to hungrily and lustfully kiss the greenette, who struggled in his hold. 

"K-Kacch- mph- g-get o-off!" Izuku spoke between breaths. 

But the blond only grippd both of his wrists tighter in one hand, to let the other move under the greenette's shirt. That's when Izuku finally decided to play dirty. 

With tears now escaping his eyes, he kneed the boy in the stomach, snd bringing his now free hand to punch him in the jaw. That movement alone finally brought Katsuki back to reality. 

The reality where he touched his kouhai without his consent. 

"D-Deku I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking-" Bakugo leaned into the kiss Izuku had just gave him, by now, they were both leaning on the ground, the blond pushing the greenette into the wall behind him. 

Izuku seperated with tears rolling down his face. "I-I didn't m-mean t-to do t-that- this was all an accident, j-just... leave me alone." Izuku told him, getting up. 

"W-wait a minute. You just kissed me back, you can't just ignore me-" Katsuki stood up. 

"Yes I can. Like I said, I didn't mean to do it. Just forget about it becsuse it'll never happen again." Izuku told him, running away, probably to go back into the building. 

Back with his boyfriend... 

Which Katsuki would never have a chance to be... 

They had both completely missed the photo that was taken of them, by one of the people who were in love with Bakugo. 

That blonde cheerleader nobody liked. 

Who had just happened to be passing by. 

* * *

"Where did this come from?" Reo asked the greenette, who straddled his lap as they both sat in the backseat of his car. 

"Nowhere. Just felt like it." Izuku smirked, before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend, who returned it immediately. 

Fujioka's hand traveled over to the greenette's waist, running his hand over his curvy body. Izuku giggled a bit into the kiss as he grinded down onto the boys crotch. 

"Y-you're more confident, I see. But you're not ready yet, are you Izuku?" Reo asked him, "we only have been going out for a week." 

"Can I at least suck you off though?" Izuku asked him, smiling innocently, grinding down onto Reo's large erect member again. 

"G-go ahead, d-do what you want, but we have to get going." Reo told him, climbing into the front seat, Izuku taking the passengers seat beside him.

* * *

Katsuki tore into his hair as he sat on his bed, conpletely dazed. "Why the fuck does it have to be him?" He mumbled, his ruby-eyes holding a pained expression. 

"Because the heart wants what the heart wants, Katuki. You can't change it." His mothers voice filled his room as she stood in the doorway. 

"B-but I've hurt them so much, and we've only known eachother for a bit." He told her. 

"Who is this one you've suddenly fallen in love with?" She stood there with her arms crossed. 

"Deku..." he admitted. 

"A boy? And Inko's kid? Don't you both play volleyball together? How have you hurt him?" Mitsuki asked her son, walking in to sit on his bed beside him. 

"We kissed..." he told her, folding himself into his knees more than before. 

"Really? I'm proud of you, then! Why such the long face then?" Mitsuki asked him. 

"He's dating someone in college, Hag! I'm basically ruining his relationship!" He told her, his head laying in his arms.

"Why would yoi do that if he's in a relationship?" She asked him. 

"Cause' when I did... it just felt right... but... he kissed back." Katsuki told his mother. 

"Then that mean he at least has some feeling for you then, yes?" 

"I guess so..." 


	6. Chapter 6

The ash blond took a deep breath before walking up the the door of the Midoriya household, the brown bag in his hand tightening as he squeezed it, his palms sweaty as his ruby eyes filled with hope, it was Sunday,only two days after what had happened. 

The day before, his mother and him had a talk, and he knew before their relationship had gotten even worse, he should build a better bond with his teammate, who he had hurt in many ways, in just a span of one month. So he went out... and got a few things. 

He let a sigh escape his lips as he pressed the button beside the door, a bell sound resounding in his ears. It was a moment before a male opened the door, ignoring the way that his phone vibrated in his back pocket. 

"May I help you?" He asked politely, hands behind his back properly, as he wore a black suit jacket, with a white dress shirt underneath, black slacks, a black tie along with black dress shoes. 

"Uh. I'm Bakugo Katsuki. I'm here to see Izuku." He explained, the male was shorter than him, probably at six-foot-one. 

"I'll lead you to him. Please follow." He explained, before he began to make his way down the long hallway, and up the stairs, the ash blond following close behind. 

Soon they stopped in front of a room, and the male knocked on the door. "Young Master. You have a guest." The male said from behind the door. 

"Send them in please, Aimoto-san. I'll be right out." He heard his kouhai call back, and the male nodded for him to enter after opening the door. 

"Thank you Aimoto-san." He bowed, before walking in and sitting at the desk chair, placing the bag he held on the desk. 

He sat awkwardly in the chair for a few moments before the bathroom door opened revealing a greenette wearing white shorts that hung off his waist, bunched up at his upper thigh, and a gray sweater that fell of his freckled shoulders.

He was drying his damp curls with a towel when he walked into the room, and his eyes immediately traveled over to the ash blond in his room, his face reddening. 

"W-Why're you here for?" He asked Katsuki, turning away from the boy, revealing his back as the back of his sweater had a hole from the mid part of his spine to his lower back. 

"I came to apologize. You know... for uh..." He started, eyes traveling down the greentte's body until Izuku snapped his fingers. 

"Eyes up here, Perv. Besides don't worry about it. I already told Reo." Izuku reassured him, letting the towel hang at his shoulders. 

"W-What? And you're still dating correct?" Bakugou asked him, raising an eyebrow. 

"Of course. Look Kacchan, it was only a kiss, nothing more." Izuku told him, grabbing his knee high black stockings. "Besides, you still never told me why you did it. Do you just do this to anyone? First you act weird in the lockeroom, then at my dance studio. What's up with you?" The greenette had walked up to him, standing above the blond as he sat there. 

"I don't know. It's fucking complicated, anyways look. I'm not gay, but I don't know if I'm completely straight either." The ash blond explained. 

"So what? You were using me to figure out if you were gay or not? The fuck is wrong with you?" Izuku rose an eyebrow, "If you wanted to know, why don't you just kiss Kirishima-senpai? Or even Todoroki-san!" Izuku exclaimed. 

"Because I'm not attracted to them." Katsuki sighed heavily. 

"Why? They're both boys. Experiment. Find out if you're attracted to boys or not." Izuku shrugged, sitting on his bed. 

"I-I couldn't do that because I'm not attracted to them whatsoever. It'll just feel weird." The ash blond tried to explain. 

"Then why the hell was it okay with me?!" Izuku pressed on. 

"Because I like you!" He yelled back, but quickly retracted. "I-I mean I don't know if I do or don't, but it's j-just, everything started messing up after you came around to the club. And I started getting weird feelings that I couldn't control when I was around you. But that never happened around other people." Katsuki rambled, and Izuku sat and listened. 

It wasn't something new to get confessions, every single one he got was from a boy who supposedly liked him, but they only did because he looked feminine, not masculine. 

"You know what, that shit you pulled at the studio could've sent me into a full blown panic attack. You know why? Because everytime I move, from place to place, there ends up being the same repeating incident that I cannot seem to shake. And that's what? I used to move multiple times each year for my parent's work, since Elementary, Junior High, and now we enter Highschool where assholes want to do the same thing." Izuku started. 

"W-What?" Katsuki looked up at the greenette who wouldn't meet his eyes. 

"In Elementary, it wasn't the people in my school, it was grown men taking me to the side at grocery stores, parks, whatever place, and each time I was gullible enough to fall for it. In Junior High, it started off with one boy who confessed to me, but when I turned him down he pinned me, and I couldn't do anything. I wasn't as brave as now. That's why I go through extensive self training to make sure that nobody got the best of me anymore." He shook, trembled, and Katsuki only sat there dumbfounded. 

"Why would you do it, Katsuki? You better give me a straight answer right now or I swear I will toss you out. I don't give a fuck if you came to apologize or not." Izuku finally looked up, only to have been pushed back onto his bed. 

When did Katsuki get up? 

"I like you." He nurmured, before kissing him for the third time. 

And this time Izuku had completely forgotten about his boyfriend, he only kissed back because that's what he thought felt right, letting his arms go around Bakugou's neck as the male on top of him let his hands travel up his shirt. 

"What. The. Fuck." Spoke a deep voice making Izuku immediately retract and push the blond from on top of him. 

He sat up to see Fujioka, who looked completely pissed. "Before you think the worse of it, hear me out!" He reasoned, but the dark-haired male was already thinking the worse of it. 

"The hell do you mean 'Think the worse of it'?! What else is there to think of, Izuku? You're sitting on your _bed_ with your fucking _captain_ on top of you! What else am I supposed to think?!" Fujioka growled. 

"I didn't mean for it to happen okay?!" Izuku yelled back, and Bakugou wished he could just jump out if the window. 

"Well sure you didn't but you looked like you enjoyed the hell of it! You pulled the same shit 2 days ago, Izuku! With the same bastard! Are you cheating on me? Because after hearing it and seeing it not even a week later makes me think so." Reo walked into the room, shutting it behind him. 

"No! Of course not, I shouldn't have let it happen again, Reo. And I'm so sorry, but you have to hear me out." Izuku pleaded, he didn't want to raise his voice, it was too early for that. 

"Hell no. Izuku you know some blonde girl sent me a picture of you both making out in an alleyway. Was that the first time? Or had you been doing it even before we started dating?" Reo asked him, but Izuku didn't answer. 

"Hold on a moment bastard. Both of those times were my fault. Don't blame Deku for them. And before you start jumping to conclusions that he's cheating on you, hear him out like he said." Katsuki finally decided to cut in. 

"Both of you just leave. Get out. I don't care. I can't deal with this right now." Izuku mumbled incoherently, his body shook violently, and the two boys in the room looked at him worried. 

"Izuku... I can't leave you like this." Reo told him. 

"Why not? If you think I'm cheating why do you want to even be near me. Just leave, because I know you don't care." Izuku cried silently as he began to rub at the tears falling down his face. 

"I do care, Izuku. I'm sorry for blaming you but it was hard to see the person I'm dating with another and I freaked." Reo rubbed the back of his neck. 

Katsuki watched as the dark-skinned male walked over to the greenette, embracing him. And he left with a pained expression, he was the reason is kouhai was crying. He's always messing things up, he was about to mess up Izuku's relationship as well. 

Reo lay down with the greenette, holding him close to his chest as he let the boy cry into his shirt. He seemed so shaken up, maybe something happend before he came in. He usually never cried, even when he would accidentally say the shittiest thing, Izuku would stand there and take it, and Reo would immediately apologize. 

"I'm really sorry Reo." Izuku mumbled, fisting the boy's shirt. 

"Izuku. Let's have a talk, yeah?" Fujioka sat up. 

Izuku's eyes widened with fear, "I'm not going to leave you, Izuku. Just talk with me." Reo reassured him, the greenetre nodded, wiping at his blotchy face, sniffling. 

And Reo took that time to examine the greenette's features, his skin was still pale as ever, his eyes were bright and sparkled with life, his lips were... they looked as if he had bitten them multiple times, and under his eyes were noticable dark circles that he hadn't even picked up when he entered his room. 

"Did you sleep last night, Izuku?" Reo asked him, tracing his thumb against the greenette's bottom lip slowly. 

"Y-Yes, but not that well." Izuku answered, looking into Fujioka's pale blue eyes. 

Fujioka Reo was Afro-Asian, and got most of his traits from his African American mom, but his blue eyes came from his father, he had a walnut colored skin tone, and almond eyes, his hair was a brown curly fade. Reo's built was muscular, as he normally went to the gym or out for jogs and runs, he also did Yoga to make sure he was able to stay flexible during dance. He was taller, way taller than Izuku. He was at least 6' 6", an inch taller than Bakugou, Izuku was at his shoulder. 

"You want to head over to my campus? Theres a coffee shop close, and maybe we can just chill in my dorm? My roomate might not be there for a bit." Reo asked him, running his hand through Izuku's curls. 

"Sure... It'll be nice to leave the house." Izuku answered, getting up and walking towards his closet, grabbing his dark red romper that hung off his shoulders, a his tan thick leather belt. As well as his flst tan ankle boots. 

"Y-You want me to turn a-around or?" Fujioka asked him, but Izuku only gave him a small smile. 

"No, it's fine." Izuku reassured, beginning to take off his shirt already, as well as his shorts.

He noticed Fujioka's face turning pink, and he only chuckled under his breath, slipping the romper on before turning around, as there was a zipper that lead up, "Mind helping?" He asked guiltily, and Reo nodded before stepping forward and gripping the small metal piece, pulling it up. 

"Thank you..." Izuku mumbled, before he felt a hand go down to his waist, and he leaned into the brunette boy's chest, letting him kiss down his neck softly. "Okay Reo stop, I have to finish getting ready." Izuku laughed, pushing the brunette softly back, and so he did with a chuckle. 

Izuku grabbed his belt from on top of his bed, and wrapped it around his waist, as well as grabbing his golden small hoop earrings off the nightstand and clipping them on. He quickly got his boots on before standing up, "Ready." He grinned, and so they both walked out of the room, hand in hand. 

The brown bag on Izuku's desk having been forgotten. 

* * *

Reo was going to a university located in Kyoto, the ride was almost unbearable as the greenette had fidgeted in his seat the whole way. So when they walked onto the campus that lead to the dorm facility, he looked around amazed. 

Everything there was big, huge even. "Don't get too distracted Izuku." Reo warned him, as he was about to walk into the glass doors, pulling his wrist back to keep him from doing so. 

"Sorry." Izuku laughed, sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth in a goofy smile. 

The boy only shook his head and laughed, before dragging Izuku along inside. Towards the elevators, a couple of other students who were socializing downstairs looked at them with wide eyes. 

They arrived on the fourth floor in a few moments, and the boy lead him down the hallway, down to the middle of it so far, and opened it up. "Before we step inside actually. I didn't know how long it would have taken us to get here, so my roommate probably already finished his evening classes... just a heads up... he's pretty... perverted." Reo warned him, and Izuku only snorted and nodded, and so they walked inside. 

"Oh Hey Reo! You're back late? Out fucking girls or something?" Called a voice as they walked into the open space, and Izuku looked into the kitchen to see a head of ginger hair. 

"Shut up man. Stop being a dog searching for food already, I want you to meet someone." Reo joked back, and Izuku let out a accidentally loud giggle. 

"I-I'm s-sorry." He continued, holding his stomach as his eyebrows furrowed. 

The boy who they spoke to froze after hearing the unfamiliar voice, before closing the fridge and staring at Izuku. Who was almost choking as he laughed way too hard for no reason, Reo fretting when the greenette placed his hands on his knees and began to cough as he continued. 

"Holy shit man. Who's the hot chick?" The ginger questioned, looking the greenette up and down flirtatiously. 

This made Izuku stop, and he looked up with a harsh glare, "Who the fuck you calling a chick?" He grimaced, crossing his arms, the ginger looked down at him surprised. 

"Is he like your little brother or something, Fujioka how come I was never told about this- ow fucking hell!" He bent over, cradling his stomach as the brunette was too slow to stop the greenette from hitting his friend. 

"Izuku! Don't do that! You just met him!" Reo tried to reason with the struggling boy in his arms. 

"Well he's already pissing me off. Let me go beat his ass." Izuku smirked devilishly, that was until his eyes met icy blue ones, and his lips were captured in an upside-down kiss.

Reo's tongue slipped into his mouth quickly as his hand palmed his lower back. It was a whole two minutes before Fujioka seperated, and the greenette's knees gave out from under him as he panted, his face a deep shade of red. 

"Izuku, meet Daisuke Akio my roommate and bestfriend, Daisuke meet Midoriya Izuku, my boyfriend." Reo introduced them, Aiko instead of reacting just stared at them both, looking from one to another, as if he had just seen a ghost. 

"What?! How long have you been dating Midoriya Hisashi's son?!" Daisuke exclaimed. 

"For a while actually. Two, three weeks tops?" Reo shrugged, holding the greenette close to his chest. "But that was enough to bring in a lot of drama. Now if you excuse us, we'll be going to my room." The boy smirked, leaving a gaping Akio in their wakes. 

As he closed his door the greenette started beating his fists against his chest, "That's embarrassing Reo! Don't pull shit like that in Public!" Izuku whined, pouting as he looked up. 

"But we're not in public right now. Are we Izuku?" Reo smirked down at him, holding him by the waist. 

Izuku flushed as he nodded, "So can I kiss you now?" He leaned down towards him, holding up his thigh, Izuku let it curl around his boyfriend's waist. 

"I dunno, can you?" Izuku asked him, smirking back at him. 

Reo smashed his lips against Izuku's, slipping his tongue into his mouth while Izuku went submissive in his hold, arms snaking around his broad shoulders and fingers running through the back of his hair, running down his neck. 

He let his hand mess around with Izuku's belt, before ripping it from his body. While Izuku let his mouth be dominated, he also gave up his body to the male standing above him. 

Soon enough, Izuku was in his boxers, with Reo above him, leaving hickeys and bites down his body, he especially left a lasting bite on his neck, which would be hard to hide. Reo's hand twisted and squeezed his nipple, making the greenette wiggle and whine under him, letting out small moans under his breath. 

"Izuku... do you want to go all the way?" Reo asked him, hovering over the greenette shirtless. The greenette bit his lip before nodding, his face a bright red. 

* * *

Early morning, Izuku's body hurt like hell but he was glad that Reo used a condom for their first time he was told if he didn't it would hurt more, and he ended up using a bunch of lubricant. 

"Izuku... are you alright? Any discomfort? Pain? I have to get to my first lecture soon, you want me to drive you over to your house?" Fujioka asked him as he sat up, the blanket falling off his nude form. 

"If it isn't too much trouble... but didn't we take the train here?" Izuku rubbed at his eyes, stretching. 

"Yeah because I left my ride on Campus." Reo said as if it was obvious. 

"Oh. I have practice soon. Can you get me to my place soon? I can walk there after you drop me off." Izuku asked him, leaning on his bare shoulder. 

"Of course. You need help with getting dressed or anything?" Reo turned to him, pecking his lips. 

"No, I'm fine." Izuku reassured him, standing up and grabbing his boxers. 

"Okay, I'll wait outside." Reo smiled at him, before walking out. 

Izuku grinned to himself as he got his clothes from around the room. "I jusf lost my virginity... to a complete hottie. Uraraka and Tsu will be happy to hear." He muttered. 


	7. Chapter 7

"He's late." Bakugou grouched during their morning practice. 

"Who is?" Todoroki popped up behind him, and the ash blond flinched. 

"Deku." He told him, crossing his arms. 

"C'mon man, it's only been 10 minutes, and we're still doing stretches." Kirishima started, "he's not that late, oh there he is!" The redhead exclaimed as the greenette walked in through the gym doors dressed in his gym clothes, along with Reo walking behind him. 

"Are you sure you're okay to be doing practice this morning? Any pain? Izuku if you have pain I can take you home right now-" Fujioka fretted, and the greenette sighed before turning to raise an eyebrow at the male. 

"You've been asking me that since we left your dorm, Reo. I'm fine, promise." Izuku gave him a small smile, patting his arm. "Are you staying for practice?" He asked. 

"No, I have a morning lecture. I'll come over later, see you then Izuku. Don't push yourself." Fujioka told him, kissing his forehead before he was out. 

Izuku only watched him before turning towards his teammates, "Sorry for being late, had some difficulty getting up this morning." He said blandly, walking over to them, sitting beside Shinsou. 

"Dude... what the hell is on your neck?" He asked, moving his shirt down to expose the pale skin full of dark red marks and bites. 

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." The greenette pulled away, his face tinted pink as the indigo haired teen smirked. 

"Those look like they hurt Izuku. How many mosquitoes attacked you last night?" He rose an eyebrow slyly. 

"Shut up, Shinsou." Izuku growled. 

"What're they talking about?" Kaminari leaned over to ask Sero, who shrugged. 

"Hey captain! I met someone yesterday, he wanted to join the volleyball team. But it seems as if he was dragging his friend into it. Apparently his friend went to junior high with Camie." Kirishima cut into the awkward tension. 

"Really? Who?" Kaminari asked. 

"You know Shindou and Inasa? Shindou sorta dragged him along." Kirishima chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Why?" Bakugou questioned. 

"Because apparently their parents wanted them to join a school club, and they wanted to do sports. So Shindou chose Volleyball." Kirishima explained. 

"Shindou? Shindou Yo? That asshole?" Izuku growled. 

"You know him? He's a second year." Kirishima asked the greenette. 

"Shindou is an obnoxious flirt. He stops me in the halls every so often and hits on me for 5 minutes straight. It's annoying." Izuku groaned, throwing his head back. 

"Yeah well stop complaining." 

"Filho da puta." The greenette cursed, flipping him off with a glare as the ash blond rose an eyebrow. 

"What?" 

"It's Portuguese." Izuku shrugged, "I've been to Brazil." He chuckled. 

"What does it even mean?" Monoma asked. 

"You'll find out." The greenette snorted, standing up. "My uncle just flew in, I'll be leaving school early today. Just a quick question." Izuku started, "do we have a sponsor?" The greenette asked. 

"Not at the moment." Aizawa walked in, a paper in his hands. 

"Good! My mom, I can ask her, if you want, for her to sponsor Yueii." The greenette stated with a grin. 

"Holy shit! Really? That'll be so manly!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed, pumping a fist up. 

"And we don't have a coach either, right?" The greenette continued. 

"Midoriya, what are you planning?" Aizawa asked him. 

"Something big. It'll be great for the team though, Aizawa-sensei." Izuku reassured him. 

"If you can get us a sponsor and a coach, you'll be much less of a problem child." Aizawa folded his arms. 

"I'll get to it then!" Izuku chuckled. 

* * *

Izuku had missed practice the last week and a half. They had no idea what they were supposed to think after his big announcement, so when the door was kicked open and they heard the voice of a certain middle blocker, they were curious on to why there were four other boys there. 

"And I've completed my project." The greenette stated matter-of-factly as he walked into the gym holding a stack of papers, he spared Bakugou a glance for a moment, as he also held a jar of cookies along with his things. 

"Midoriya, what have you done?" Aizawa asked the boy, as he leaned on the wall beside him, in a sleeping bag. 

"Recruited some more third years, I dragged the other two second years along. Kirishima, you remember them right? Inasa Yoarashi and Shithead." Izuku shrugged, before gesturing towards an indigo and blond boy as Shindou let out a deeo chuckle, "these two, are third years. Kacchan, Todoroki, Iida, and Monoma-senpai, you all know them right? Tamaki Amajiki and Mirio Togata." The greenette explained. 

"We kinda just wanted to join a club by the end of our year, so why not join the Volleyball team, y'know?" Mirio chuckled as Tamaki stood with his head down. 

"Whatever. You can play?" Katsuki asked the male. 

"Of course. Me and Tamaki used to play volleyball as a simple hobby back in Junior High, we dropped it by the end." Mirio explained. 

"Yeah, I'm not that good though." Tamaki said. 

"Excuse me? Is Izuku Midoriya here?" Came the small knock, but a muscular man walked in, a small grin on his defined features. 

"Uncle Yagi!" The greenette exclaimed. 

"ALL MIGHT?!" Came the yells of the other boys. 

"Holy shit dude! And he's your uncle? He's the best volleyball player ever! And he came from Yueii as well!" Kaminari fanboyed. 

"Ha Ha Ha! Hello young ones! Young Izuku told me you were without a coach!" Toshinori exclaimed, hands on his waist. 

"Oijisan, I love you and all, but that 'haha' thing you do get's annoying sometimes. Quit it." The greenette pinched the male, who only laughed. 

"Sorry sorry. Anyways! Moving along, Aizawa-kun! Would you allow me to coach your students?" Yagi asked the ravenette who only stood blandly with his hands shoved in his pockets. 

"I don't care. But you have to get them ready for the practice game this weekend." Aizawa grinned devilishly, and Izuku turned so fast the others would have thought it gave him whiplash. 

"What practice game?! Holy hell we have a practice game?! Against who?!" He yelled. 

"Karasuno High. Their advisor requested it, apparently they need to be against a much stronger team before they start acting all cocky. We were the lucky winners." Aizawa explained, giving a short shrug at the end. 

"Good thing I've been improving my jump so far. Who wants to help put up these flyers around town?" The greenette asked them. 

"I'll help, Princess!" Shindou jumped up at the opportunity. 

"Anyone other than Shitdou?" Izuku sighed, giving the boy a bit of the stack. 

"What are the flyers for anyways?" Shinsou asked him. 

"Donations. My mom told me we should get donations from the townspeople so we could get new equipment, though she could pay for it, she wants us to play a part since we are getting new uniforms." The greenette explained, handing a small bit of the stack to Shinsou. 

"Really? You're doing a lot for the team right now, Midoriya. Also, is this you?" Eijiro asked as he was handed his bit. 

"Yeah! Mom figured that since I already model some of her things, I could advertise our team as well! That's a sample of the new uniform, by the way. I'll be putting the advertisement up onto my social media so hopefully it'll get more attention." He told the redhead as he gave the other few papers to Inasa while keeping a bit to himself, handing it off to Yaoyorozu. 

"Wow! These are amazing!" Inasa complimented, giving the greenette a grin. 

"Thank you! Now let's head out, there is still much to do, and I still have to make sure that everything is out by Friday. Including the uniforms and such. I'll do self practice, me and Todoroki-san have mastered our quick, so I guess everything is settled? I'll see you all Friday afternoon!" The greenette exclaimed, about to walk out. 

"Oh and Kacchan! Here." The greenette jogged over to Bakugou, handing him the jar of cookies. "Before you go and apologize again, everything is fine. That's why I made these. If you don't go pulling shit like that again, maybe I'll make more. Love the necklace by the way." The greenette whispered towards him, and Katsuki nodded, mildly surprised. 

"T-Thanks." He muttered. 

"Don't mention it bastard." The greenette waved at him from behind his back as he walked out of the gym. 

"Oooooh! A gift is it?" Kaminari smirked. 

"Shut it Dunce Face. Let's get to practice. Besides All Might hasn't seen our talent just yet." He grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filho da puta: means son of a bitch in Portuguese.  
> Just personal notes right here ↓
> 
> Aizawa Shouta (Club Advisor)  
> Yaoyorozu Momo (Manager)  
> Toshinori Yagi (Coach)  
> Bakugou Katsuki (Captain #1)  
> Todoroki Shouto (Vice-Captain #2)  
> Monoma Neito (#3)  
> Iida Tenya (#4)  
> Kirishima Eijirou (#5)  
> Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu (#6)  
> Sero Hanta (#7)  
> Kaminari Denki (#8)  
> Shinsou Hitoshi (#9)  
> Izuku Midoriya (#10)  
> Tamaki Amajiki (#11)  
> Mirio Togata (#12)  
> Shindou Yo (#13)  
> Inasa Yoarashi (#14)  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20700¥ for Volleyballs
> 
> ↓ Personal Notes! 
> 
> Aizawa Shouta (Club Advisor)  
> Yaoyorozu Momo (Manager)  
> Toshinori Yagi (Coach)  
> Midoriya Inko (Sponsor, Midoriya.Co)  
> Bakugou Katsuki (Captain #1)  
> Todoroki Shouto (Vice-Captain #2)  
> Monoma Neito (#3)  
> Iida Tenya (#4)  
> Kirishima Eijirou (#5)  
> Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu (#6)  
> Sero Hanta (#7)  
> Kaminari Denki (#8)  
> Shinsou Hitoshi (#9)  
> Izuku Midoriya (#10)  
> Tamaki Amajiki (#11)  
> Mirio Togata (#12)  
> Shindou Yo (#13)  
> Inasa Yoarashi (#14)
> 
> Back row:  
> Todoroki, right side.  
> Bakugo, middle.  
> Shinso, left side. 
> 
> Front Row:  
> Mirio, right side.  
> Izuku, Middle.  
> Tetsutetsu, left side.

**Friday**

The day before their practice game, Friday. And for the second time that week, Izuku burst through the doors of the gym along with Yaoyorozu behind him. 

Because of the sudden loud noise, Shindo messed up his spike along with Tamaki messing up his set. 

"They're ready! Bring everything in guys!" The greenette exclaimed, setting the box down. 

Behind him came in multiple men, carrying in a box at a time, there were at least three all together, and they each carried two while the other carried one. Behind them was another male, along with two women. 

"Way to make a grand entrance." Katsuki grumbled. 

"Mrs. Midoriya, we haven't much time before the shoot this afternoon, we have to get the other outfits to the modeling studio." The woman told her boss, and she only smiled and nodded. 

"I know, I know. I just need to get a look at the team we'll be sponsoring." She spoke softly, looking over to her son and her brother in law. "Hello Toshinori. Having fun coaching children." She joked. 

"How many famous people are going to walk into our gym?!" Kamonari exclaimed. 

"Ha Ha Ha! We've been having progress." Toshinori grinned, walking up to the woman. 

"Stop talking with eachother and help me get everything ready!" The greenette groaned, opening one of the brown boxes, revealing the multicolored jerseys. "You all better love these, spent all day and night on these along with some workers. So much coffee too." The greenette complained, going along to open another box, finally having each box opened. "This isn't even the best part." He smirked. 

Each box was small, but there were different things filling each six of the boxes. 

The first box, was full of their new jerseys. With the "M" of Midoriya.Co as their sponsor of the chest. Their designs were golden and traced from the lower back to the chest, as well as multiple of smaller design lines of red and blue that traced from the v-line to the middle of their stomachs, the baseplate being white, it followed along with shorts. 

"Each and every one of these were custom made to fit each sizes I gathered from Yaoyorozu, when you, Tamaki, Mirio, Inasa, and Shindou-senpai filled out the forms, it required your sizes and exact measurements correct? Each package has a name on it. On your jerseys should be your number as well." The greenette explained. 

"Amazing." Shinsou muttered. 

"I must say that these are very well done." Iida commented. 

The second box, was just simple reusable water bottles, again with the Midoriya logo, as well as their schools colors aside from that boring black they had before, the third box beside it had duffle bags with their school colors.

"As you can see, these are just matching sets of extra items. For when we have gamed or have a training camp or whatever." The greenette stated, folding his arms. 

"How could you even get all of this done in just 2 days?" Mirio asked him, and the greenette shrugged. 

In the fourth box, was multiple pairs of red, blue, and golden shoes, as well as multiple pairs of ankle and knee socks. "We ended up getting custom made shoes and socks as well. Like I said, better love them." Izuku grinned happily. 

As he opened the fifth box, it was filled with jackets with the same logo, but instead of the bright designs, it was a plain white with pale blue markings going down the arms. 

"And last but not least, practice uniforms." The greenette motioned to the sixth box. 

Inside were pale blue shirts, on the sleeves being simple designs of gold and red, as well as simple white shorts. "Well actually, it isn't last. Just come outside!" The greenette squealed, and the other boys looked at him like he was crazy.

When they walked into the courtyard of their school, and outside the gates, they were met with.. "IT'S A FUCKING BUS! WITH YUEII'S LOGO AND COLORS! HOLY SHIT!" Sero yelled. 

"It's nice." Todoroki deadpanned. 

"Can we go in?" Inasa asked. 

"Of course!" The greenette exclaimed, and watched the boys go in while Bakugou stood beside him, a small grin on his features a he folded his arms. 

"You did well, Deku." The ash blond told him, patting his shoulder. 

"Thanks. I may not have entered the team well but I want us to be very successful once you and the other third years are gone." Izuku told him, playing around with the necklace around his neck. 

"You... like it?" He asked, glancing down at the greenette, who looked up at him. 

"Yeah... Kacchan, I want to be close to you, even though your a complete bastard towards me sometimes. But you have to promise that you won't do anything to accidentally break me and Reo up.. I really like him... besides... he kinda took my first time.." Izuku blushed turning away from the ash blond. 

"He fucking what?" Katsuki almost screeched, eyes wide with surprise. 

"Y-Yeah? He brought me to his dorm and it sorts just played out... It's awkward to speak about but that's why I was late the day after." Izuku continued, "I know you have feelings for me Kacchan... but can we just be friends until I sort my own feelings out?" The greenette asked. 

Katsuki felt his heart sink, was he supposedly just supposed to bury his feelings for the sake of his kouhai's relationship? 

Yes. 

Yes he was. 

And he was going go. 

"Of course." He answered, giving a small nod. 

"Good. Because we need to be able to work together for the practice game tomorrow don't we cap?" Izuku rose an eyebrow. 

"Whatever, Deku." He growled. 

* * *

**Saturday | Midoriya Household**

Izuku awoke to the heavy warm had if his boyfriend and a light shake. "What?" He grumbled, turning to meet the icy blue stare... that was filled with worry. 

"Izuku. You told me you had a practice game today at 1pm." Reo spoke hurriedly. 

"Yeah? So?" The greenette sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

"It's uh... 1:32." Reo told him, pursing his lips as he awaited for Izuku's reaction. 

•

•

•

"Excuse me what?" Izuku turned slowly, staring at him with wide-eyes. "OMG I GOTTA GO! Reo can you drive me over?" The greenette jumped up, ignoring how his head pounded. 

"Yeah of course. Sorry for not waking you up earlier." Reo apologized. 

"No no it's fine. I just gotta get my uniform on. Thank you for waking me up." He mumured, rubbing his temple as he kissed the boy on the forhead. 

"Are you okay?" Reo questioned. 

"Fine. Fine, I'm great. Sorry, nevermind." The greenette shook his head, and Reo noticed the dark circles under his eyes. 

"Izuku-" he started, but the greenette was already in his closet getting ready. Fujioka let out a sigh, Izuku was tired. "Izuku maybe you shouldn't go today! You seem sorta out of it." He said from behind the closed door. 

"I'll be fine. Hey, can you go get me protein bar?" Izuku asked him, and he smiled guiltily. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you downstairs." He muttered, grabbing the greenette's water bottle from on top of his dresser, and jogging out of the room. 

"Goodmorning Mrs. And Mr. Midoriya!" He greeted the woman who sat at the table along with her husband. 

"Oh, goodmorning Fujioka. Did you and Izuku sleep well?" Inko questioned. 

"Yeah. We slept fine. He has a practice game today though." He told her, heading into the kitchen area where he knew he was already given permission to go. 

"Really? Wish him good luck for me. I'm teaching some kids later today, maybe when he's done he can join." Hisashi grinned. 

"Uh. He's sorta already late for his game right now." Reo nervously chuckled, closing the bottle and heading into the pantry. 

"Oh! Then you two better get going, make sure Izuku doesn't push himself. He seemed pretty exhausted last night." Inko gave him a gentle smile. 

"Will do, Mrs. Midoriya." He told her, grabbing three different flavours of protein bars for the greenette, and an apple from the glass bowl on the countertop for himself. 

A moment later, the greenette came downstairs riding down the railing, hopping off and walking towards the door to grab his shoes. He was wearing his practice uniform, the shorts, shirt, his volleyball shoes were in his bag. "I guess we'll be heading out now." He waved, going over to the greenette and grabbing his sweatshirt and keys. 

"Bye!" 

As they both got into the car, and begun to drive out of the garage, it was silent, a comfortable quiet that let Izuku calm his raging nerves. 

"Izuku, are you doing okay?" Reo asked him, keeping his eyes on the road, reaching over to pat the greenette's thigh. 

"M'fine, Reo." Izuku answered lazily, looking out the window. 

"Are you sure? You know you could always call in that you're not going to make it. You don't look too well." Reo told him. 

"Yeah. Yeah... don't worry about it. They'll probably play another few games and then the team'll leave. That's it." Izuku told him, watching the people go by as they turned the corner. 

"You're repeating words, Izuku." Reo pointed out. 

"I-I what? Was I? I didn't notice. Whatever." He mumurered, biting into his bar. 

He could feel the nervous looks Reo was handing off, but he caught most of the worried ones. "Reo. Eyes on the road." Izuku told him. 

"Y-Yeah. Sorry." Fujioka mumbled, removing his hand from the greenette and keeping both on the steering wheel. 

They arrived three minutes later, and Izuku stepped out of the car, Reo following slowly after taking the key out of the ignition, he walked behind the greenette as he lagged in his step. 

He noticed the bus that was parked in front of their school, must have been their competition. As they got closer, they heard the sound of squeaking feet. 

But just as they got close enough to the door, a ball flew out of the gymnasium, and Reo almost froze, he moved to push Izuku away from the hit, but the greenette caught it with one hand, and an irritated look. 

"I'll get it- oh! Yo captain! Midoriya's here!" Called the redhead as he got to the doorway. 

"Watch where you throw these things. Could've been worse if it was someone else." Izuku scolded, walking in and setting his bag down along with Reo behind him. 

"Oi Deku. You're fucking late." Bakugou told hin as he began to put his volleyball shoes on. 

"Did you think that you had to tell me?" He growled. 

They could all tell something was wrong with the boy. His aura felt way off, almost evil as he stood up. A scowl on his features.

Izuku looked around at the new players in the gym. Two of them were short players, while the others were quite tall. Still shorter than his teammates—spare a few—but they were impressive. 

Until he looked at the scoreboard, the new team was losing by three points behind. "Did you just start another game or something? If you did that score is pretty sad." He asked the other guys. 

"Who's she? I mean.. she looks scary." Asked the orange-haired boy, Hinata Shoyou, Middle Blocker and Decoy. 

"Seems that this whole time they weren't at their best." Commented Karasuno's team captain, Sawamura Daichi. 

"They've beat us into the dirt man. The hell you mean they weren't at their best?" Asked their wing spiker, Tanaka Ryūnosuke. 

"Deku. Stretch first, the rest of us can take a break." Bakugou called, and everyone let out a sigh as the huddled into their groups. 

"Hey Princess! How was your beauty sleep?" Shindou bounced over to him, only to get stared down by Fujioka who wrapped his arms around the greenette's waist. 

"Me and Reo slept pretty well thank you very much for asking!" Izuku smiled fakely, notice a higher pitch in his voice, before he walked away from them both, leaving Shindou and Reo alone as he went outside. "Don't even think about following me!" He called. 

His head was pounding like crazy. He could barely stand straight without wobbling, and he was supposed to help them in a game. How was he supposed to- "Hi!" Called a voice to his right, making him flinch violently, to the point his lost his balance, but he decided to just let himself fall into the grass. 

"You shouldn't fucking do that. I could've cracked my head open thanks to your dumbass." He grumbled, sitting up to meet the hazel gaze. 

"S-Sorry about that! Uh.. who are you? If you don't mind me asking." Hinata sat down in front of him. 

"Izuku Midoriya." The greenette answered. 

"I'm Hinata Shoyou! Honestly when you walked in I though you were a girl!" He laughed, trying to make a joke. 

"Why the hell would you think that?" Izuku rose a brow. 

"Well, your features resemble a girl. It's only natural for me to think so." Hinata answered. 

•

•

•

"IZUKU! LET HIM GO!" Yelled Reo as he glanced outside the door, only to see his boyfriend triangle choking the boy from the opposite team. 

"Perverts deserve to be ERADICATED! ASSHOLE!" Izuku yelled, Hinata was patting his leg trying to get away. 

"Oh god. He's trying to kill him!" Nishinoya Yū, Karasuno's libero exclaimed, running out of the gym. 

"Dumbass! Why do you always walk into trouble!" Kageyama Tobio, Karasuno's setter, grumbled. 

"Deku! Stop being fucking childish!" Bakugou groaned, running out. 

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata coughed out, before the greenette was finally removed from the boy, and he was able to take in large gulps of air. 

Izuki struggled in Reo's hold as he tried to attack Hinata. "Why can't I kill him! He obviously had a death wish the moment he walked up to me!" Izuku smirked, looking directly at Hinata who backed away. 

"I understand you get into trouble with people taller than you, but he's shorter than you, are you just weak, Shrimp?" Tsukishima snickered behind his hand. 

"You shut up too! I swear once Reo let's me go I'll tear your ass up, keep messing with me!" Izuku threatened. 

"I mean... he will do it." Kaminari shuddered. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nishinoya asked. 

"Our little demonic teammate beat up 5 guys after starting trouble with them the day after he just started here. Plus, where else have you heard the name Midoriya?" Tetsutetsu put in. 

"Midoriya did what?" Inasa questioned. 

"Let. Me. Go!" Izuku squirmed again, and Reo sighed. 

There was a beat of silence as Fujioka kissed him, successfully shutting him up. The other boys there froze and watched the ordeal take place with surprise. 

Izuku's face flushed pink, as Reo had yet to let him go even after a few seconds. It was a whole minuted of him not being able to completely breath correctly before he was let go, Reo's tongue slipped out of his mouth as he stood to his natural height, staring down the boy with a blank look. 

Izuku on the other hand, was gripping onto his sleeves as he made sure that he could keep his legs from giving out beneath him as he panted. "What... the fuck, Reo?" He growled, glaring up at the boy. 

"You should've seen this coming. You did the same thing trying to beat up my roommate. It was the only way to get you to stop." He shrugged. 

"NO IT WASN'T!" Shindou yelled. 

"I told you not to do shit like that in public, Reo!" Izuku whinded, hitting him on the shoulder. 

"So we aren't going to adress this right?" Daichi murmured. 

"Nope. Not at all. In fact! How about we all just pretend this never happened?" Sugawara grinned. 

"This feels so completely normal it's sad." Kirishima chuckled. 

"What does that mean?" Azumane Asahi, Karasuno's Ace, asked. 

"Well. It's not really much of a surprise to us, they've been together for a while." Shinsou told him. 

"THAT IS IRRESPECTFUL! NO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION!" Iids scolded the arguing couple. 

* * *

The greenette just scored the last point of their game that day, and his team cheered as his feet touched the floor, panting, sweating more than he usually would. 

"Hey Bakayama... does Midoriya seem off to you?" Hinata asked his friend. 

The ravenette, turned and looked at the greenette. He had his head down, and it seemed his breathing became uneven. 

"Hey! Midoriya-kun!" Kirishima called the boy. 

When he didn't get a response, he turned towards his captain. "Bakubro, somethings up with Midoriya." Kirishima told him. 

"The hell do you mean? He was just fine- Oi! Deku!" The ash blond ran over to catch the greenette before he collapsed on the ground, ending up reaching him in time. 

"Izuku!" 

"Midoriya!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Izuku was sent to the hospital, and it was revealed he was running a high fever. But what got him sent, was when his body began to twitch as his eyes rolled to the back of his head when he fell to the ground. 

They told him, due to his high fever, he had a Febrile Seizure, which is mainly found in children. His temperature was 41° C (105.8° F), they could have taken care of it themselves if it was a low-grade fever. 

The teams sat in the hospital waiting room the next day, Karasuno wanted to make sure he was alright, and UA was afraid he wasn't, Reo was nowhere to be seen. Bakugou wanted to complain about it, but it would be inappropriate to be making extra commotion in a hospital room. 

"Visitors for Midoriya?" A nurse called as she walked into the room, and she pushed down a feeling to jolt when twenty-six boys stood, slightlt alarmed, she told them the room number, and watched them all head in that direction with little chatter. 

"If Fujioka is his so-called boyfriend, why the hell isn't he here visiting him?" Bakugou asked with a scowl, turning slightlg towards Kirishima. 

"Before jumping to conclusions, ask Midoriya, maybe he did." Kirishima answered.

And he was right, because when they got to the room, and were moving to open the door, it opened before they could get their hands on the knob. "I'll come again tomorrow." The boy spoke, a small smile on his features as he turned his head, flinching at the stares he got. 

"Fujioka-san! Hey man! How's our number 10?" Tetsutetsu asked. 

"Go ahead in, he's still awake before the nurses start shooing everyone out. His fever is still pretty high for him to be released but." Reo replied, stepping out of the way. 

"Great!" Shindou grinned, stepping into the room before anyone else could say anything. 

"Hey Bakugou. Could we talk for a moment." Reo grabbed his elbow, while the other boys walked in. 

He groaned internally before nodding, letting the other guys go in before shutting the door, and leaning on the wall beside it. "What?" He asked, they were almost the same height, so he looked him right in his icy blue eyes. 

"What's going on between you and Izuku?" The male asked, folding his arms. 

"There's fucking nothing." Bakugou answered. 

"I know damn well that's a fucking lie." Fujioka growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. 

"Well what do you want to hear?" Katsuki smirked, "I kissed him, twice actually, did you wanna hear that?" He rose an eyebrow smugly. 

Reo grasped the front of his shirt collar, a sharp glare on his features, "Don't talk about him like he was a dirty one night stand, bastard. You try one more thing with him, I won't hesitate to kick your ass. Izuku, is _my_ boyfriend, and I would appreciate if we could have a normal relationship."

"Try normal when dating someone your own age. He's 16, and your going on what? 19? Calm yourself. We've made up, but I don't think he will appreciate if his so called boyfriend beat up his captain." Bakugou stated, gripping the hand on his collar. "Besides. He told me he had to sort his feelings out. Meaning, he may be dating you, but that's only because you got to him first." 

"Shut the hell up, if he chose me then that was his own decision. From my part, he liked me for a while. And we've done so many things that you could only dream of doing along with him. Don't try any shit with him while I'm not around, because when I find out, we're going to have trouble." He warned, dropping his shirt, and making his way down the hall. 

"Make sure the door hits you on the way out!" He called, before chuckling, "this little rivalry is going to be fun." He smirkee, before walking in, "hope you didn't fall asleep Deku." He grumbled as he stepped in. 

"Now I wish I did, so I wouldn't have to see your ugly face." The greenette snorted, sitting up straighter on the bed, his face a sickly pale, and flushed. 

"So Midoriya-kun, how's hospital life treating you?" Hinata popped up, propping his elbows on the bed. 

"Well pervert-sama. It's been pretty shitty if I do say so myself." Izuku grinned tiredly. 

"Pervert-sama?" Tsukishima questioned, "the simpleton idiots get's new names everyday." He smirked. 

"Oh shut up you smug piece of shit. I swear once I'm off bedrest I'll beat your ass." Izuku grinned devilishly at him. 

"So. Why exactly did you collapse?" Nishinoya questioned. 

"Stress fever, once I started overexerting myself, I kind of ignored it." Midoriya explained, twiddling his thumbs.

"You damn nerd. Why the fuck would you think that was a good idea?" Bakugou asked him.

"Shut up," Izuku whined, "I'm already gonna get chewed out by my father, he's supposed to be training with me today." 

"You deserve it for pulling that type of bullshit, what if we were at an actual match?" He continued to scold the boy. 

"I get it already! I made a stupid mistake, stop bitching about it already." Izuku threw his hands in the air as a nerve popped in Bakugo's forehead. 

"I'll show you bitching you fucking-" He had a crazed eyed look on his face as Kirishima held him back. 

"Calm down Bakugou." Todoroki started blandly. 

"Shut the fuck up." He shoved him off, flipping the dual-haired boy off. 

"Do you always treat your teammates like that dude?" Tanaka asked, folding his arms. 

"Yeah, got a problem with that, baldie?" Katsuki gave him an obnoxious smirk. 

"I don't think fighting eachother is a good idea." Yamaguchi put in. 

"I agree with him." Asahi rose his hand. 

"Nobody asked you, man bun." Bakugou scowled. 

"You looking for a fight? Hah City boy?" Tanaka grinned. 

"I will commit homicide on every single one of you all in this room if you keep this shit up." Izuku rubbed at his eyes, rubbing his temples with exhaustion catching up. 

"Midoriya will fight everyone in this room and win, and it's completely frightening." Kaminari stated. 

"Are we all ever going to just have a normal conversation around here?" Daichi asked. 

"No. Don't ask for the impossible." Inasa laughed. 

"So, when are you going to-" Shindo cut himself off when he realized the greenette was quietly snoring, body limp, face flushed. 

"Wow. He fell asleep." Shinsou blankly pointed out the obvious. 

"He looks so peaceful, compared to when he's awake." Sugawara smiled slightly. 

"Yeah, true. Let's head out." Ennoshita begun to move out the room. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou Katsuki (Captain #1) Defense Specialist  
> Todoroki Shouto (Vice-Captain #2) Setter  
> Monoma Neito (#3) Spiker  
> Iida Tenya (#4) Wing Spiker  
> Kirishima Eijirou (#5) Blocker  
> Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu (#6) Blocker  
> Sero Hanta (#7) Right Side Hitter  
> Kaminari Denki (#8) Spiker  
> Shinsou Hitoshi (#9) Libero  
> Izuku Midoriya (#10) Middle Blocker  
> Tamaki Amajiki (#11) Opposite Hitter  
> Mirio Togata (#12) Left Wing Spiker  
> Shindou Yo (#13) Outside Hitter  
> Inasa Yoarashi (#14) Right Wing Spiker

_Wham_

The stinging feeling of the ball hitting his palm left him ecstatic as his feet landed soundlessly on the gym floor. "Nice one!" His captain yelled as he nodded, jogging off towards the end of the line. 

_Wham_

They were getting in sync after so long, much arguing and drama, too much if you asked their teammates. Who knew two people could hate eachother so much? And it was a good thing too that they were beginning to make up entirely and become friends. 

_Wham_

The feet of sneakers rubbing against the shiny gym floor as their player ran and jumped, throwing his arm back to hit the ball and sending it towards their captain, who was on the opposing side to recieve the balls. "Keep it up! You're all doing great!" Exclaimed their coach. 

_Wham_

Shinsou was up next as he jumped, the volleyball smacking against his palm directly as he hit it down towards Bakugou, who's forearms were red from the constant contact. 

Mirio went next, still learning to get used to the sport again, tripped up a bit, before spiking the ball, the force much softer than the other's. Though being muscular and well built, he hit so weak. "That was shitty, Mirio." Katsuki deadpanned as he stood up, rubbing the sore skin of his amrs. 

"Sorry! I slipped up!" The blond apologized as he gave a goofy smile. 

"Let's do some drills yeah?" Toshinori came over towards them with a clap of his hands and a grin. 

"What do you have in mind?" Katsuki turned towards the grown man. 

"This is something we used to do when I was in this club. It's called 21 down." The blond male explained, going over towards the whiteboard with a wave of his hand to follow. 

"Both teams will start out with 21 points. There will be about 6 people on each team, mind you this is a serve-receive drill. One team will start by serving the ball towards the other teams side, serves will be statted by 1, 2, 3, or a 0." He started out, writing out numbers onto the board. 

"A 3, pass is perfect, while a 0 pass is acing. If you get a 3 pass, you get 0 points off, a 2 pass is minus 1 point from your original number," Toshinori explained, writing it down. "A 1 pass is minus 2 and a 0 pass is minus 3. Each team has to get down to 0." He wrote his last number. 

On the whiteboard, it read 'Team 1' and 'Team 2' as the boys sat with their knees pulled to their chests, the blond male begun to explain much more. "I want you guys to split up equally, teams of 7 to be exact." 

"Young Bakugou along with Todoroki, Shinsou, Kaminari, Sero, Inasa and Tetsutetsu make up Team 1. Young Monoma along with Kirishima, Iida, Shindou, Tamaki, Mirio, Iida and Midoriya make up Team 2." He grouped them together, and Kaminari rose his hand. 

"Is it really fair for the other team though? I mean, Shinsou is our team's libero and Bakugou is a defense specialist. Plus the fact that they have 3 new guys." He stated, and flinched back as Izuku sent him a glare. 

"Think you'll be better than us, huh? Well guess what, some of these guys may not be so good, but don't we have Iida, Monoma and Kirishima-kun over here? Plus, they've at least played before." Izuku told him with a roll of his hand. 

"Aww, Izuku-kun is defending us~" Shindou gave Izuku a lovesick smile and Izuku scowled at him. 

"I'm not defending _you_ , _you're_ just an idiot." Izuku smirked, giving Shindou the finger as he flipped him off. 

In moments Shindou was face down on the ground sulking quietly as Mirio pat his back sympathetically.

"Let's not pay attention to the obvious fail at flirting Shindou just shown, and let's get this game started?" Sero shook his head. 

"It isn't necessary to show this kind of behaviour during practice!" Iida scolded. 

* * *

"Nice work today!" Izuku called as he slung his bag over his shoulder, dressed in his outfit for that school day as he was making his way over to the door, he was aware of the scarlet eyes that followed him. 

"Oi, Deku. Wait a minute." Katsuki called after him, and Izuku paused in his step as the ash blond made his way out along with him and they begun to make their way out of the clubroom just as students begun to make their way into the school building. 

"So, is there any specific reason your called me, Kacchan?" Izuku questioned as he gripped his bag tighter in his hand. 

"There's s'posed to be a damn football game later tonight at uh 6. You going?" Katsuki started, the greenette turned to give him a look. 

"Reo is going along with me tonight after dance practice. What about you?" Izuku asked. 

"Fucking course I am, I'm planning on asking..." He paused, thinking of a lie to tell the greenette before he caught on, "Camie?" He finished. 

"Really? But isn't she going to be with the cheer team?" Izuku asked him. 

"Yeah, but there's supposed to be an after party after when Yueii takes another win." Bakugou grumbled out an answer. 

"Ah, then I guess I'll see you later yeah?" Izuku asked him, before walking away and heading towards his locker. 

Katsuki groaned a on his way to the third year classrooms, now he had to go talk to the girl... what a dumb idea he had. Didn't he make Izuku react at all. 


	11. A/N

This story will be rewritten under the same name, and description (maybe) I'm writing it again due to the fact that it doesn't actually have a plot, I've been adding in way too much drama that was unneeded and completely stupid as it was in the beginning chapters! So once it's published, i'll update this note, but until then it's being Orphaned. 


End file.
